


Darling, Just Hold On.

by Gotthisniallthang



Series: All Too Human [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Famous Harry, Famous Liam, Famous Niall, Famous Zayn, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, Parent Harry, Parent Louis, Sex, louis runs a daycare, sex talk with a minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotthisniallthang/pseuds/Gotthisniallthang
Summary: Louis and Harry's life is starting to change since adoption is on the table.Niall fears his relationship with Gemma is coming to an end.Nate needs help with a situation that leads all three of them in a sex talk that is far earlier than Louis anticipated.





	Darling, Just Hold On.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there friends. It's been a while.  
> Happy to finally post the next installment of the 'All Too Human series' with you.  
> We've been through a lot since my last update. For those for you still reading, thank you.
> 
> To Jo,  
> Happy thirty-second birthday wifey.  
> (Even if it's a day late because I wasn't satisfied with the ending, yet again.)  
> Thank you for being an amazing friend. Inside and outside this fandom.  
> You're a magnificent human being and I love you dearly. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy <3

Louis legs are restlessly bouncing as his plane hovers in the air, his eyes following the little airplane icon as they pass over New York; six hours and seven minutes to go. It feels they took off from Heathrow years ago. Bless Nate tends to find airplanes and flying incredible entertaining, leaving Louis to sit and stare as the tiny green plane moves as slow as an inchworm on the screen in front of him.  He honestly thinks that this is by far the longest a flight has ever taken, he’s not sure why, he knows he’s not nervous but for some reason he can’t decided on, he just can't,  _ be _ . He’s fidgety.

Everything at the center has been taken care of. He had arranged coverage quickly for his absence, which wasn’t very hard considering his staff are they best group of people that nearly smacked him for even asking about taken the time off.  So work was not the issue. Spiderman and Bruce are staying with Stan and El’s, again not the issue. His mind turns and turns over any small reason he could be feeling as he does right now. Nothing is coming up.

They are flying privately, leaving Nate and himself alone with just the staff, and his restless thoughts. Nate’s taken over the spacious floor as he creates his own story line with the few action figures he’d managed to stuff into his backpack before leaving for the airport. Louis decides to fixate on his son, small grin on his face as Nate makes sound effects to the battling action figures. With the smile still on his face he pushes up out of his seat walking the short distance to where Nate is. He kneels with slight discomfort before dropping down to his stomach.

“Hey buddy.” Louis softly says as settles across from his son.

“Hi Dad!” Without looking up Nate responds followed up a quick noise as he watches Spiderman kick Captain America in the chest and sends him to the ground.

“What’s going on between those two?” Gesturing to said two figures, Louis questions.

“Spiderman is upset because Captain America is starting to turn evil!” Picking up the fallen figure Nate brings him back to attack Spiderman.

“Why is he turning evil?” Louis engages trying to understand the plot Nate’s come up with.

“Captain America wouldn’t share his special powers to help Spiderman save the children! The children, Dad!” An outraged look takes over Nate’s face. Louis has to hold back his laughter at the fact that he looks so much like Harry when he pulls the same facial expression.

“Well he has to save the children! Maybe instead of beating each other up Spiderman can have a nice chat with Captain America about why he’s being a big meanie and not helping.”

“Dad, they’re would be no movies if everyone did that. You’re such a teacher.” Nate goes back to making them fight each other as Louis mouth drops open at what his son has said.

“Yes, I am. As a teacher and your father I hope you realize that talking things through is the best way to settle differences and we never use violence.” Louis goes to continue but Nate’s looking at him now with a ‘ _ please don’t lecture me while I’m playing’ _ expression on his face.

“Okay, okay. Dad killed the buzz. I’ll let you be.” Pushing himself up off the floor he brushes his hands on his jeans and walks back over to sit back down. Picking his iPad up he opens back up to iBooks, picking up the spot he last left off on. Sighing as he glances quickly back up at the airplane icon. Five hours and fifty-eight minutes to go.

 

 

XXX

 

 

“God I love this sunshine!” Niall’s standing shirtless at Harry’s LA house grinning as he takes a sip of his beer, smile on his face as he states.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve been here.” Harry comments as he whips his own shirt off, tossing it onto one of the lounges. It’s the complete truth. Anytime he’s honestly had off the last few years has been spent with Louis back in London or on vacation. He’s defiantly missed this property.

“No kidding. There was no fruit in the fruit bowl. Tell tale sign, mate.” Niall sits himself down on a lounger.

“Ha, ha. Are Liam and Zayn coming over too? Or is just the two of us?” Harry questions as he applies sunscreen to his bare chest.

“Liam said he’d be here soon and I’ve got no clue about Zayn. I think he was looking at house around here today.  They’re missing out. This is what I call a day off. “ Laying back Niall grins as he feels the sunshine soak into his skin, the cold of the beer in hand feels good in comparison.

“Right I forgot he was planning on that today. Big step for him don’t you think? I mean I know we’re all over the place but Pez is on tour across Europe, just seems like an odd time to look for a place out here.” Harry leans over and squirts the suntan lotion over Niall’s stomach.

“I hate when you do that.” Niall huffs as he brings his hand down to rub in the lotion to his skin. He does burn very easily.

“You burn easily, Ni. You’ve got to put at least this on. Should be putting on like SPF fifty.” Harry passes him the tube pointing to his band mates arms at the same time.

“Yes Dad.” Following the orders he does in fact add some to his arms. “I do agree with you on the timing of Zayn’s sudden interest to move out here. You know him and Pez are having problems right? I mean they’ve had them in the past but he seems to change the subject if you mention her now.” Stating as he works the lotion into his shoulders.

“Oh? I didn’t know. When did this start?”  Questioning Harry reaches for his beer that he had placed on the table taking a sip.

“I noticed when we were rehearsing for tour, maybe second week in. Liam had asked him if Perrie was coming to Sophia’s for dinner, he basically ignored the Perrie part and said he’d be over at eight with some scotch. I asked Liam the next day and he said Zayn came solo and avoided anything regarding her. He hasn’t talked to me about it though. I’m not sure if anything’s changed since then but he hasn’t brought her up much.” Rubbing some sunscreen into his legs he looks over to Harry who's now got his hair up in a bun and sunnies on his face, along with a small pout.

“I can’t believe I haven’t noticed. I feel like a shit friend.” Picking at the corner of the label where the condensation has started to collect, Harry comments.

“Haz, stop. You had a lot going on at the time. Between the wedding, rehearsals, and your family. You’re not a shit friend. You’re attention was where it was suppose to be. If Zayn wanted to talk he would have, and as I said he hasn’t said anything to anyone. Not me, or Liam. He clearly doesn’t want to talk about it. That’s not on you. I could have gone up and asked a hundred times, I haven’t. Does that make me a bad friend?” Capping the lotion he places it in the basket under the table and reaches for his beer again.

“No. I just don’t want you lot thinking I’m not as into this band and the members as I was.”

“We don’t think that. That’s insane Mate. Listen we get it’s a wee bit different than it was before Louis and Nate came into the picture. We’ll agree to that yes you’re attention has shifted to your husband and son, as it should. But we’re not mad or think this isn’t what you want anymore. I’m not saying you were faking the first few years of bands happiness around us but it’s in no comparison to the happiness you’ve had since you’ve got to be you. You’re not hiding this secret from the world, you’re a lot more at ease all the time, not looking over your shoulder or making sure you don’t let it slip that you're into dudes. There’s a difference and we love that you’re able be who you are without all that. We don’t think you’ve like abandoned anything or us. We’re growing up, Haz. We’re all a lot different than we were from the X-factor and that’s okay!” Niall sits up reaching over to snatch Harry’s Ray-bans from his face placing them on his own hand.

“Growing up? Mr. I-just-stole-Harry’s-sunglasses instead of getting off my arse to get my own.” Laughing he reaches into the basket to grab another pair placing them back to shield his eyes before turning to Niall a little more seriously.  “I couldn’t have asked for better people to get put into a group back than with. I still can believe I’ve got people like you in my life. I love you man. Thank you.” Harry says in sincerity as he moves his beer over to clink them together, sealing their words as they take a drink.

It’s quite for a few minutes as the two boys sit there soaking in the sun, Niall putting Pandora on as they relax.  He hears Niall shifting in his lounge turning his head as the Irishmen gets up draining the rest of his beer. “You need another?” Niall asks once he’s done swallowing.

“Yeah another Cabana Boy.” Waving his bottle around in the air Harry smirks.

“Dick.” Laughing as he tosses the empty into the recycling bin and heads for the bar outside. He’s under the actual cabana when the sliding back door opens and before Harry knows it there’s a giant man dog jumping onto him trying to lick at his face.

“Watson no! Down boy!” Liam’s voice travels down by the pool in a command as Harry tries to calm the dog down.

“Watty!” Harry cheers at him as he gives the dog a kiss on the snout.

“Sorry H! He’s been excited every since we landed yesterday. Running around like a madman.” Liam comes into view in a vest and swim shorts, kicking his flip-flops off as soon as his feet his the concert.

“Watty just loves the sunshine! Don’t you boy!” Scratch behind his ears Harry grins as Watson gives him a happy bark. “Yeah that’s right, you missed your Uncle Harry!”

“I think Uncle Harry is the one missing a dog around.” Liam chuckles as he peels his top off adding it to his flip-flops. “Great weather out here. Love this.” He stands with his arms wide-open, face angled up.

“Payno!” Niall comes around three beers in his hands placing them down before hugging his band mate. Watson jumps off Harry and runs the short distance to where Niall is, jumping up as the two are still hugging.  “Ha! Watson loves me more!” Squatting down Niall opens his arms to let Watson barrel into him. Kissing the dog in welcome.

“Trader! Watty I thought we had something special!” Harry cries out as he stands to wrap his arms around Liam.  “Hello Liam.” Harry grins into the hug.

“Hello lads. Seriously though this is an ace day. “ Liam watches as Watson takes off running around Harry extensive yard, grinning as Niall hands him a beer, one to Harry as well.

“That’s what I was saying! Lads in LA!” Cheering as they all clink their bottles together, Niall smiles out.

“Lads in LA! All we’re missing is Zayn. Proper Lads day than.” Liam adds in feeling happy and content at the moment. Happy that they all wanted to spend a few days before tour kicked off settling before the kickoff of tour tomorrow.

“Ah yes. We were just talking about him. He’s house hunting today. Told him to come over when he was done. “ Niall states as he leans in to smell Liam. “Have you already got sunscreen on?” Making a face in disgust as Harry breaks out in a smirk.

“Yes? You’re supposed to apply fifteen minutes before you go out in the sun. I put it on before I came over.” Liam shrugs as Harry starts beaming at him pointing at Niall.

“See Ni, Liam is a responsible grownup like me! You’re the only one who needed to be told to put it on.” Harry hops from foot to foot in glee.

“Oh hush it and drink yer damn beer.” Flipping Harry off Niall walks towards the pool and steps down on the first step feeling the cool of the water hit his ankles.

“So, Zayn’s house hunting? I mean I know we’re in LA for a few days but we kick off  tour soon.” Liam says as he makes his way into the pool, using the steps till he’s standing in the shallow end.

“Haz and I were literally just talking about this before you showed up. It definitely is weird.” The blonde gestures back to Harry whose placing a bowl filled with water on the ground in the shade for Watson.

“Yeah. He made an offhand comment about moving out here after tour, didn’t think anything of it but. I think him and Perrie split. Or are seriously close to calling it quits.”  Liam continues as Harry walks into the pool.

“Should we say something? I know he likes to keep to himself on these things, I feel as if we should say something.” Watching his hand ripple the surface of the water Harry questions.

“He’ll talk to us when he’s ready. We don’t know what happened but it must have been enough to make them call off the engagement, if they have split. He was crazy about her.” Liam lowers himself letting the water cover his shoulder and he kneels, keeping the opening of his beer above water.

“I hate feelings disconnected from him. I very much so do know especially since I didn’t know anything was going sour with them.” Giving another pout Harry says.

“H, I already told you it’s okay. You’ve done nothing wrong. There wasn’t a lot of evidence to pick up on to begin with.” Niall submerges himself into the pool moving closer to his band mates.

“There wasn’t. Which is why we aren’t even sure what the situation is. Could completely be over reaching, they could be fine. Maybe he just wants a house out here! Plus that was over a month ago it could have just been some small spat and they’re okay.” Shrugging in agreement Liam adds. “They’re both on tour on different continents, it might have been them getting scared about being so busy.”

“Yeah I guess. If I ever stop giving you guys the attention we all know should be given, please tell me.” Harry makes them promise as the backdoor slides open again as Zayn steps out waving once he’s in sight.

“Ello boys!” He greets smiling at them.

“Zayn!” Is cheered out as the last of the band strips down and heads over to Harry’s bar.

“Decent day, huh?” Zayn responds as he caps off a beer using the opener screwed into the beam of the cabana.

“Can’t complain!” Niall shouts out as they hear Watson’s tags jingle as he sprints towards the new comer. They all watch as Zayn greets the pup before Watson takes off again rolling around in the grass.

“Boys, this is where it’s at. Day before we embark on another sold out tour, chillin’ poolside. We’re smashing it!” Grabbing a pool float from the shed, Zayn makes his way into the pool circular tube around his waist.

“Completely agree with that one!” Niall bounces through the water over to Zayn wrapping an arm around him.

“Lads in LA!” Harry shouts out, getting the three others to cheer with him. He leaves them as they start chatting about the upcoming tour to grab his the closest phone, which happens to be Niall’s. “Alright here Ni, you take it.” Passing the phone off to the proper owner Harry goes on the other side of Zayn making sure not to block the flotation device he’s in. Full smiles and sunnies on their faces as the sun shines down on them.

Niall snaps the picture bring it in front of them to check it out. They take another two just for them before Niall’s posting it up on instagram captioning it  _ ‘Lads in LA’ _ pairing it with the beer emoji and sun one.  He uses the appropriate hashtag of  ‘ _ suns out, guns out’ _ and countdown till tour. They’ve all been posting regularly to get the fans pumped up and excited for the tour to start. Niall moves to hope out of the pool staying there responding to message, Harry assumes, before he’s back in the pool with his boys. Harry takes it all in grinning feeling happy as a clam.

 

 

XXX

 

 

As soon as Louis and Nate land in LA, Louis sends a text over to Niall letting him know they’re on the way to Harry’s. Having to sit through mild traffic isn’t even stopping the high he’s got going. He’s pumped. If only the drive wasn’t going to take an hour, he hadn’t slept on the plane at all. Wishing now that he had, he’s been up for twenty-four hours officially, but the thought of being able to wrap his arms around his husband has him feeling like brand new. Nate on the other hand is passed out with his head on Louis thigh; at least one of them is sleeping.  Flickering his eyes over to his backpack a smile appears on his face before he can even give the envelope in there a thought.  It feels very odd to have kept anything, especially something so big, from his husband. It’s only been three days but he feels as if he’s going to burst and scream it out at the top of his lungs the moment he sees Harry.

Niall doesn’t take long to answer, stating that they are in the pool and to text when he’s five minutes away to somehow get Harry out of the pool and toweled off.  Grinning Louis scrolls through his instagram feed, taking the time to read all Lottie’s obnoxious hashtags and the way she’s already in Los Angeles getting ready to set off on tour with Harry and the boys. He’ll also get to see her for a tad, he already sent her a message before leaving London regarding a dinner get together.

Louis starts to ponder about the way he wants to reveal this news. Does he just shove the envelope and beam at him? Does he try to make Harry guess? No, that seems far too cruel given what’s inside. He’ll probably just wrap his arms around his husband and in between kisses tell him. Yeah, that would work. That would give them a slight second of moment in time to be, be in total bliss for a millisecond, that they can own the world just staring at one another smiling in disbelief. He can see it going like that. Knowing how Harry and himself are the biggest saps in the world. He adores that about them. God, he can’t wait to see the look on his Husbands face when he comes through the door. He’s torn between telling Niall to have the camera recording and keeping this moment to themselves.  It seems like the kind of moment you want to post everywhere and share with the world, let them all join in on the happiness and joy-taking place. At the same time, it’s something he wants to keep amongst family, everyone will know when the time is right regardless, so maybe keep this moment sacred.

It seems that he’s lost himself within the depths of his mind, thoughts racing all over the place, it catches him off guard when the drives announcing their arrival at Harry’s LA place, well their LA home. He often forgets. Quickly shooting Niall off a message, carefully Louis runs his hands through his son’s hair, gently trying to wake him. “Love, time to get up. We’re here.” It takes a few minutes, but when Nate’s eyes finally open he’s giving his Dad a small smile. He carefully pulls the envelope out of his bag resting it on the seat.

“Okay Dad. Let’s go see Papa.” Nate wiggles himself down from where his head was laying on his Father and moves to right himself.

“Yeah, let’s go!” Louis cheers opening his door to climb out of, he waits for Nate to follow, shutting the door once they’re out. They’re almost matching as they mirror each other slipping into their backpacks and thanking the driver once again. Walking up the path he can’t help pump himself up about what's about to be shared.

“Are you ready Dad?” Nate questions out as he presses a kiss into the envelope.

“Yeah little man, I am. Let’s go see your Papa!” Leaning down he kisses the top of his son’s head. Who is just as excited about the news as he is.

 

 

XXX

 

 

“Niall you know where the burgers are. We talked about this when we got here. I don’t understand why you need me to help you? Do you forget what they look like? Have you knocked your head?” Grunting Harry towels off as Niall stands there with an odd look on his face.

“I thought you said those ones were turkey burgers not beef ones. I can’t remember must be from being in the sun.” Shrugging trying to make the most feasible lie he could think of on spot, Niall wipes himself down.

“You remember the weirdest things yet when it comes to things like this you just, don’t.” Laughing it off not truly being mad, Harry overs to get Niall another drink.

“Not right now. I’ll get one in a few.” Niall says once again causing Harry to look at him funny.

“Alright, whatever you say. Can you get me one while I grab the burgers?” Draping he towel onto his chair, Harry asks.

“Can do.” Niall turns practically running to the bar to grab another round for everyone, and an extra for Louis. Niall walks around the pool towards where his other two band mates are still in the pool. “Louis’ here.” He whispers shouts throwing his head toward Harry’s figure that’s opening the sliding deck door.

“He’s finally going to tell him!” Liam and Zayn both make their way towards the stairs, quickly grabbing beers each from Niall, moving towards the stack of towels.

“Yeah! Louis’ beyond excited! Texted me saying he could hardly sit still on the flight over.” Niall takes a sip of his new beer placing the two for Harry and Louis down on the glass table.

“This is going to be so magical!” Liam excitedly adds in. The three of them watch as Louis comes around through the side gate letting Nate run ahead of him towards Watson, who instantly popped up.

“Hey lads!” Louis greets glancing around for his husband, quickly taking in his absence.

“Hey Lou! Harry’s inside grabbing burgers he should be walking out any moment now.” Niall informs him as he draws him in for a hug. “Good to see you Mate. Oh and congrats!”

“Thank you Nialler. I’m more than ready to share this with him, if I’m honest.” Louis watches as Nate leaves Watson in the grass and he rushes over to say hello to his Uncle’s.

“Lou?!” The aluminum foil pans drop to the ground as Harry shakes his head a few times before his feet finally react and move him forward.

“Hey love.” With a blinding smile Louis closes the last bit of gap locking onto his husband in an embrace. “Missed you.” Tilting his head he presses his lips against Harry’s.

“I missed you too. What are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you, I’m wicked lost right now.” With his eyebrows bent in confusion, he seals their lips together again.

“Well, I actually have a surprise for you.” Louis bites his bottom lip trying to drag this out a little bit, now that Harry has his arms wrapped around his waist.

 

“Papa!” Screaming his head of Nate takes into a spring much like Watson's to tackle into Harry’s legs. 

 

“My little man! I can’t believe you’re here! I missed you oh so much, love.” Bending his torso Harry leans down to wrap his arms around Nate and hike him up to his hip. Nate’s without a doubt way too heavy now to carry but Harry’s not letting that bother his back today. His family came to see him, he’ll strain a bit if he has too. 

Directing his attention back to his husband who is still wrapped up in his left arm, Harry continues with his train of thought. “So, you had to fly all the way out to the other side of the world to bring me a surprise? You two aren't my surprise?” Harry lays his own head against his husbands, more than content with having him to hold as Nate is snuggled against his shoulder, he can feel the weight of the cast pressing against his back. Louis moves the arm not wrapped around his husband to help balance Nate up against his Papa. 

“Sorta. I mean I was originally going to tell you when I crashed your Corden interview but I wanted to do it in person instead.”

“What is it? Are you okay? Is it Nate? What’s wrong?” Harry pulls back worry now all over his face as his eyes flicker back in forth, as if Louis can look in a see the horror behind each question.

“Everything and everyone is fine, more than. It’s something else.” Pressing an easing kiss into Harry’s lips, Louis whispers to him. 

“Tell me! Tell me!” Begging as he pouts Louis’ pulls the envelope from around Harry’s back, the one that Harry had missed even being in his hand.

“This came the other day.” Separating himself from his husband he holds the envelope in his hands flipping it over to show Harry.

“What-“ The word trails off as his voice just stops, his eyes zone in on the sender in the left corner and instantly he has to reach out to take his Husband's hand.

**The Adoption Center Of London**

 

“Lou...” It takes him a few glances at what’s in his hand and up at Louis face. “Is this. Is this what I think it is?” Shaking his head not wanting to be wrong he can already feel the tear starting to collect in his eyes.

“We’ve been approved, darling.” It’s a wet laugh as Louis lets his own eyes water, yanking Harry back into his chest as fast as possible without off setting his son, whose squeezing into his shoulder. 

“Oh my god.” Harry chokes out squeezing his husband, burying his face into Louis’ neck.

“I know, Honey. I know.” Rubbing Harry’s back he lets his husband have the moment. He had his own when he called his Mum blabbing into the phone.  It’s Harry’s turn. It’s amazing how this time they’re planning for their second child and the tears aren’t caused by fear and an unknown future. Louis knows his future, it’s in his arms right now.

“What does it say? I can’t handle trying to read right now.” Mumbling in question wiping his tears onto Louis shirt.

“We’ve been put a list.” That causes another round of sobs; his shirt feels a lot damper. “We probably won’t be chosen for at least a year. Minimum. But, we’re on the list. We are approved for adoption.” Louis tilts pressing kisses into the side of Harry’s head.

“Baby.” It’s the most happily broken word Louis ever heard Harry say. He’s not sure if he’s mumbling about their potential future child or if Harry’s using terms of endearment. Either way Louis can’t help but rub up and down his back, just holding his husband.

“Yeah H, a baby.” Responding Louis smiles brightly as his husbands body slightly shakes against him.

“I say this calls for a fucking toast!” Niall cheerily curses out. To that he gets swift smack to the back of the head by Liam, shaking his own head whispering harshly “Language Niall!” As if he’s joined their family and the awaiting addition.

“I agree. Let’s toast to the next Tomlinson-Styles!” Louis watches as Harry separates himself from his own chest, his eyes a red but there is the most breathtaking look of awe and love placed on his face. It amazes Louis how this man can make himself seem so small yet so tall at the same time. Before he can even ask Harry anything, he is leaning down to seal their lips together. “I love you.” It’s as soft and gentle as one can imagine the moment to be. Friends that have become family, Watson barking off in the yard, and music blaring surround them yet; looking into Harry’s eyes it’s a brief second of calm, a separate moment for just the two of them.

“Alright here we go. Pass these around!” It’s Niall, handing out shots of God knows what with a grin on his face. “And a virgin one for the little man.” Handing Nate a shot glass Niall raises his arm up towards the middle of their circle.

“What’s that mean?” Nate questions his Uncle while still following him with his glass in the air.

“It means no alcohol till you're sixteen.” Niall gives him a stern look as Louis eyebrow goes up.

“Sixteen? No, no, nope. No drinking till you’re eighteen buddy. That’s the law.” Louis adds as Liam flicks Niall in the shoulder.

“Oh please. The laws say sixteen for beer! You’re going to tell me you didn’t have a few brews at that age?” Niall scoffs at him. 

“Not the point. Eighteen buddy, okay? Let’s get back to this toast shall we, Uncle Niall?” There’s another glance between them, Niall likes to call out bullshit and Louis loves a little banter.

“This isn’t over Tomlinson.” Niall chimes in quickly as Harry clears his throat.

“Here’s to getting the chance to add a new little bean to our family, to you all here right now helping us celebrate this family, and to our future. To my amazing husband who wanted to start this chapter with me, and the one he’s already given me. Lastly to you Nathan, for being everything I’ve ever wanted in a son and whom I know will be the best big brother around. I love you all so deeply. Here’s to the next adventure!” It’s followed by cheers of ‘cheers’ and the sound of glasses clinking together before the silence as they each down the shot. Ah, whiskey it seems was Niall’s choice, which he is quick to refill their glasses, pouring root beer into Nate’s.

“To you Harold, for coming into our lives and helping to create this beautiful future together. I think we can all agree that you are one of the most selfless and loving humans we have all ever met. We thank you for allowing us to be here with you and your best mates, that have become Uncles to our son and will be to our future child. You are already one hell of a father and I look forward to experiencing this with you next. To Harry!” Louis yells as everyone goes to clink their glasses as he has to reach over to his husband whose blushing and trying to get the attention away from himself, aiding him in the lifting of his glass.

“We thank you all for sharing this moment with his. Seriously lads, I love you.” Harry captures his bandmates in for a giant hug. Niall whips his arm out to tug Louis. It’s a perfect day, Louis thinks.

 

XXX

 

 

Later into the night when the buzz of day drinking is wearing off, light dusting of red covering spots on their bodies from the sun, and dinner turned into everyone chipping in a hand; Louis and Harry fall against their mattress still blissed out.  It was one of those days Harry knows he’ll remember for time to come. He feels Louis’ lips press against the side of his neck as his husband’s body molds against his own, a small smile find itself to Harry’s face.

“I can’t believe we’re going to have a baby. A Baby Lou.” Harry whispers out as he intertwines his fingers into his Husbands.

“Yea, Sweetheart. We’re having a baby.”  Breathing back in awe Louis adds, as he pull Harry even closer to his chest.

“Like a little tiny thing. With tiny toes and tiny fingers.”

Louis’ own smile develops as he finds Harry’s comments absolutely adorable. “Little baby ears.”

“Do you think they’ll love me? Like. Do you think our baby will love me like Nate loves you?” His confession is a bit heartbreaking to hear, coming from Harry’s beautiful mouth, but at the same time Louis completely gets it. He’s been down this path, has had these same thoughts when he was a very scared nineteen year old awaiting his own child.

“I think this is a very normal train of thought to have at this moment. I freaked out when Nate was born and honestly part of that doubt never fully goes away.  People often talk about unconditional love and how your kid will love you no matter what, but it still weighs down in your mind, if your kid does or doesn’t.” Louis’ spins Harry around in his arms to face one another. “I believe that our baby will love you. At times it might not seem like it, and you might take those days personally but, just know that you will be loved by your child because you are such a lovely, incredible, man.” Bringing his thumb up to wipe away the tears that have managed to slip their way out.

“I’m kinda scared.” Harry admits kissing Louis hand as he pulls away from his face.

“And that’s okay. I was terrified, Haz. I know that the situation is a bit different and all, but I think every parent to be is scared before bringing a child into their lives. I think you’re going to be an amazing parent to this little baby because I’ve seen how you are with Nate. And really since the first day we met you when Nate was three. You jumped right into being apart of his life and that’s all a child really wants from their parents. Someone who cares, who wants to be around them regardless if they’re throwing a tantrum or just want a cuddle.  You’ve done that already. Maybe not with a baby yet but don’t start thinking you aren’t a real parent because you haven’t been there from the beginning. You are. Nate loves you as if you have been here from the beginning and our next little bundle will as well. Don’t doubt yourself.” Louis peppers his husbands face in tiny kisses hoping to bring a smile back to his face.

“I never feel stupid around you. Like, my feelings, no matter how I feel I know I can tell you and just, not worry that you’ll mock me, or something. You make feeling vulnerable safe. I love you for that. For putting me at ease when the voices in my own head get too much. You always know what to say.” Pressing his forehead to Louis’, Harry whispers.

“I’m very happy to hear that, my love. I won't ever mock or shoot down your feelings. They are yours and no matter what, are always valued. Even when we’re enraged at one another, and we’re just talking shit. I will still try my best to make sure you know I hear you. Nothing you could ever do or say is stupid, Harry.”

“No more tears today. I promised myself I wouldn’t cry so much.” Wiping his eyes against Louis shoulder, Harry says.

“Crying is healthy and welcomed. Do we not remember Nate’s first day of school? I proper had a ball-fest and you let me. Just made me another mimosa and told me we’d go early to pick him up. We’re in this together. The ups and down, forever.” Louis kisses the top of Harry’s head, as he runs his free hand through the bottom of the curls.

“Forever sounds magical when you say it.” Harry sniffles but finally pulls a smile at the memory Louis talking about.

“That’s my boy. I could watch you smile till the end of time.” Snuggling Harry against his chest Louis says.

“You can have me for a million lifetimes.”

“More than okay with me, babe. C’mon now let's get some shuteye, emotional day and what not.” With a few more kisses to seal their lips together, Louis arranges them into a cuddle knowing Harry sleeps best when he’s on his side.

“Thank you for flying out to me. I’m glad we had this moment to celebrate and be together. Next few months are going to be crazy.” Half of the sentence is yawned out, and Louis can’t help but giggle at the adorableness.

“You know, when I can I’ll always be here.” He’s met with a hum, and that’s his cue that his hubby is seconds away from sleeping. In his last breath a soft “Love you.” Is muttered from Harry’s sinful lips. Louis just holds him closer and whispers it back.

 

 

XXX

 

 

Louis wishes life could be as easy as it seemed weeks ago when they jetted off to visit Harry in L.A. He knew living apart from his husband was going to be tough, he knew there would be days where they squeezed in a text or two, maybe a quick chat. Louis was prepared for it all.

Nate on the other hand was not.

It’s not as if Louis expects his five-year-old son to always be on his best behavior, he understands how lucky he has been having a kid as chill as Nate has been. Yet, he finds himself cursing under his breath as he signs in at Nate’s school for the third time in two weeks. Nate’s change in mood since coming back home from L.A. has left Louis almost at wits end. He’s never had to deal with this.

“Hi Margaret.” Mustering up a wave of politeness towards the rather condescending looking secretary, Louis bites his tongue and greets her as he produces his ID for her.

“Mr. Tomlinson, always a pleasure.” Licking the tip of her index finger she flips the page in front of her over to another in the binder, not even bringing her eyes up to greet him as she swaps his card off the counter. Bitch.

“Right back at you. May I see my son now?” His patience is gone as he tries to remember what his Mum told him when he called her on the ride over.

_ “Focus on the reason why he’s acting out, love. Take some deep breaths and open your ears. Read between the lines. Try not to get upset over listening to why he’s upset. It bloody sucks not knowing what’s going on with your kid; don’t get frustrated at yourself either. Breath and listen.” _

“He’s in with Headmaster Charleston. I’ll alert him that you’ve arrived.” Margaret picks up the phone and finally glances at him.

_ Be nice. Be nice. Be nice. _ Louis thinks to himself as he pulls his phone out of his pocket to silence it using it as an excuse to not look at her face again. 

“I’d show you where to go but you already know. You can go back now.” Louis has never seethed so much in his life. His hands ball up trying to remain calm, he breathes deeply through his nostrils as he bites down on the inside of his cheek. Louis going to need a good ole ranting session with Jay once he leaves. Grabbing his ID back, he slides it back into his wallet walking down the small hallway in the main office to where the Headmaster is. Bringing his fist up he knocks on the door and waits to see what his son has gotten into to this time. It’s probably all a bit more dramatic than Louis will admit but a century has without a doubt passed by the time he’s been given the okay to open the door.

“Headmaster.” Louis greets a hell of a lot nicer than the bitchy secretary as he enters the room.

“Louis hello!” It’s a positive greeting hat has Louis confused as they shake hands. Louis turns to see his son looking down as he swings his legs back and forth, looking smaller than ever in the seat.

“How are you today, Sir?” Taking the empty seat to the right of Nate, he asks.

“I could be better but alas I could also be worst.”  Headmaster Charleston responds as he takes his glasses off he places them down on his desk. “You’re not here to discuss me personally. Let’s get around to talking about why you’ve been called in today.”

“That would be most helpful.” Louis says as he glances at his son again.

“I’m actually expecting his teacher to join us as well. It’s in regards to the issues Nathan has been involved in recently.” Picking up the phone on his desk, Louis turns his head towards his son.

“You okay?” Whispering to Nate as Headmaster speaks on the phone.

“Yeah. Sorry you had to come down again, Dad.” Nate stops the movement of his legs looking at his down almost embarrassed. Louis cut off from responding, face going soft as he gives Nate a little bit of an encouraging smile.

“Mrs. Emerson will be here momentarily. Can I offer you something to drink, Mr. Tomlinson?” Spinning around in his large chair.

“No thank you, Sir.” Folding his hands Louis says as he rests them in his lap, eyes glancing over to his son again. “How did Ryan’s footie game go?” In politeness Louis question trying to not let the awkwardness settled in.

“Sadly ended in a one goal defeat, but not due to lack of effort. The boys played the best they could. The better team just happen to win this time.” Headmaster put his glasses on as the giant wooden doors open to reveal Mrs. Emerson.

“Mrs. Emerson, hello.” Louis stood up, reaching his hand to shake hers.

“Louis! Nice to see you again. Wish it was under better terms but as always, hello.” Taking the last seat available in the room, she says. “Now that we are all present. Nathan seems to be continuously disrupting other students while the class works independently. As we all know last week Nathan was sent to my office for similar reasons but now it seems his work is being handed in incomplete. His coursework has been either incomplete or barely filled out. Is there trouble going on at home? Up until these last few weeks Nathan has never had trouble completing his assignment.” Nathan’s teacher states voice laced with genuine concern. 

 

“Oh?” Louis lets out in a bit of surprise. His head whips to the side to look at his boy, whose staring down at his own hands. 

 

“He’s been very distracted during class; first it was towards his classmates now he’s refusing to participate or complete his work. Is there something going on at home? Something that could be affecting his behavior?” Mrs. Emerson questioned in concern and for the first time in a long time 

 

Louis feels like a failure.

 

Failure that maybe he hasn’t been as on as a parent as he used to be. He’s been selfish. He’s putting himself and his marriage before his child. His baby. He can’t believe how selfish it was for him to whisk them away to be in LA. It’s not as if Nate’s just another kid at the center where him missing a few days doesn't matter anymore. It didn’t hit him as much the other two times he’s been sitting in the room. It’s hitting now. He sucks as a parent. He is literally the worst father on the planet. 

 

“My husband recently left for America, I’m-. I’m not sure if that has anything to do with it, he’s gone on tour before.” Louis can feel his face pale a bit. The creeping fear of pure failure is slowly making it out of his head and into the room. Not only does he feel like a shit parent, he’s also blanking out on anything related to why his son would be acting out and how he’s got a fucking degree in this goddamn field. Yet here he is, a selfish idiot. 

 

“Nathan, is there anything you would like to share with us? Can we ask why you are no longer completing your assignment?” Headmaster chimes in while Louis feels his stomach drop down the the floor. 

 

There's silence that follows the question, Louis scratching the back of his neck in worry. Nate has never not come to him, whenever there has been a problem he tells Louis. It's always been that way.

 

“Nate, honey. What's going on? You can talk to me about anything remember?” Getting his shit back together, Louis turns to face his son completely. Rubbing his palms against on another Louis waits for his son's answer, trying not to let the worse pop into his mind. “We are all here because we care about you, love.” 

 

“I hate school.” It was mumbled out and directed down at his intertwined fingers. Louis kept his eyes on his son, taking in all the little ticks his body language was giving off. He was lying. 

 

“Now we both know you're lying. Can you tell me honestly what's wrong? I can't help fix it if you don't tell me the problem.” Wishing they were in private, Louis reached his hand out to capture his son's white fingers from where he was ringing them. 

 

“I can't tell you. You'll be mad.” Another mumble and again no eye contact. Louis’ worry increase as the clock ticks louder. 

 

“I won't be mad, okay? I promise. Whatever it is we'll work through it together. You and me bud, just like always.” Louis moved his hand to lift Nate's chin, bringing them eye to eye. Nate’s eyes were already turning red from the tears he was trying to keep in. 

 

“I thought if I was bad enough Papa would have to come home. Cause James’ Mom moved back in cause he was not doing good in school. Now he's got both his Mom and Dad, I don't. He said its cause Papa doesn't love me anymore. Is that true? Are you going to get rid of me when the baby comes?” With his face as red as his eyes and his words spoken between gasps of air trying to get all his words out, Louis was out of his chair and scooping Nate up as quickly as possible. He could feel his own tears threatening to leak out as he rubbed his hand down his son's back, hugging him as tightly as possible. 

 

“Oh Nate. Baby, no. Hey, look at me, love.” Dropping down completely to sit back on the heels of his feet, bringing his son back a little to look at him. Louis wants to cry himself, matching his son's eyes exactly. 

 

He see’s himself so clearly in Nate’s blurry blue eyes, an identical pair to his own. He remembers being about Nate’s age when Mark came into the picture. Before that it was him and his Mum, they didn’t need anyone else. They were okay. Jay brought Mark home, and Louis was okay with him. He felt loved by someone that wasn’t his Mum. Soon enough, when his two parents sat him down to talk about Lottie’s impending arrival, Louis felt that sadness once again. It was  _ his _ Mum. They were okay, together. He didn’t understand why they needed to be another member of the family. They were, perfect. So Louis gets it. He understand the feeling of being replaced; or at least thinking you’re going to be replaced. 

 

“First off, I never ever want you to think that Papa doesn’t love you. He will always love you. No matter what happens or trouble you get into, we will always love you. Okay? Never going to run out of love for you. He’s away because of work, that doesn’t change his love for you, it never will.” Brushing his thumb under his sons eyes, Louis whispers sternly to him. 

 

“Secondly, you are not going anywhere in this family. This family is not a family without you. If a new baby comes into the picture, that doesn’t change anything about you and our family. You’re going to be an amazing big brother and you are going to be so loved by them. Papa and I love you endlessly.” Pulling Nate against his chest, he hugs him closely. “Papa and I are always going to be proud of you. If you’re having trouble with your schooling and need extra help that doesn’t make us any less proud either. So, with that aside. Do you think you need help in school? Or was it just because of James?” Louis gives him time to answer, wanting Nate to understand that he’s not going anywhere. No matter what else changes in life, he is forever. 

 

“Cause of James. I’m sorry, Dad.” Squeezing his arms around his father more, tucking himself completely into Louis. 

 

“Nothing to be sorry for. I’m sorry you felt this way. Love, you know you can always come and talk to me about anything. Even if you think I’ll be upset. I will always listen to you. The same goes for Papa, as well. We love you no matter what.” Shifting himself to get a better look at his son, Louis tries to put a smile on his face as he turns to look back at the other two people in the room. Quick in his movement, Louis scoops Nate up into his arms and returns to his chair, settling his son against his chest. 

 

“About his incomplete and missing assignments. Is there any way to make them up?” Voice laced with concern Louis asks. Nate was doing pretty well in school up until all this started occurring. Maybe not in Maths but apparently that runs in the family. 

 

“Given the circumstances and how off the norm Nathan’s behavior have been, I believe we could arrange to resend out the coursework. This hasn’t been going on for long, I think we could definitely reschedule the incomplete quizzes and exams. Nathan’s past participation and actions prior to these recent events have proven to us that he’s an extremely capable student and since talking with you Mr. Tomlinson, I believe we have come to an agreement and the work will be made up. How does the sound Nathan?” Mrs. Emerson concluded giving them both a pleasant smile. 

 

“Thank you very much Mrs. Emerson. I’ll do it all. I promise! Dad I promise!” Nate eagerly turned in his Father's arms eyes still full of regret with an underlying hint of love geared at Louis. 

 

“I know you will. I’m also here to help, if it becomes too much. We’ll get them all complete, love.” Louis encourages his son, giving him a reassuring smile. 

 

“We have to tell Papa, don't we?” Nate's demeanor changes back to scared and hesitant as he lets go of Louis. 

“Yes my love. We should tell Papa. He'll understand Bub. It's all sorted now. It's okay to miss him, Nate. I miss him everyday. Okay? Why don’t you take a moment to yourself and relax. We can tell Papa later tonight.” Brushing his thumb against Nate’s check he turns back to face both Mrs. Emerson and Headmaster. “I’m not sure what the follow up protocol is. Do I take him back with me? Or is he allowed to remain in school.” 

 

“If he promises not to be a distraction to other students and focus back on his work, he is welcomed back to class.” Mrs. Emerson responds as she stand up from her chair. 

 

“I promise! I’ll do all my work in silence!” Nate pleads with his eyes as he flicks back from his father and his teacher. 

 

“Nathan, it’s okay to use your voice and ask question just try not to do it when other students are working independently. I want you to engage and participate as normal. You’re not in trouble, dear. I welcome you back to my class with open arms and open mind. Hows that sound?” Nate’s teacher suggests as she sticks her hand out to take Nate’s hand. 

 

“Thank you Mrs. E!” Nate bounces as he turns to hug his Dad’s legs before slipping his hand into his teachers. “See you later, Dad!” Nate smile is back on his face and Louis feel temporarily relieved for the moment. 

 

“I’ll see you at the center. Use that brain of yours for good, love. Thank you again Mrs. Emerson.” Louis sticks his hand out to shake his teacher's hand. Next he moves to Headmaster and before he knows it he’s feet have automatically carried him to his car. In a moment of pure weakness he starts breaking down. All the emotions have come back up from the surface; Angry at himself for not paying enough attention to Nate. Dejection comes through next, he’s a failure. He has failed his son and everything promised when he held him for the first time. It’s as if once a few tears come through the whole damn starts to break. Reaching for the tissue box he grabs a wad to start dabbing at his face. Shuffling in his seat he pull his phone out of his pocket and swipes through till he hits the call button. “Mum?” His voice cracks and another wave comes through his body.

 

XXX

 

 

“I don’t get your sister.” Niall huffs out as he grabs a fresh shirt from wardrobe, throwing Harry off as he tugs a pair of jeans up his legs. He stumbles a little but recovers himself before he face-plants. 

“Um. Everything alright?” It’s times like these Harry finds he hates the fact that the two of them are together.

“She’s out of her mind.” This one's grunted as he flips a snap-back on his head and walks away. 

“Care to elaborate?” Harry honestly doesn’t want to know or get involved. He normally would leave it alone and let the two sort it out but they’ve got a show in forty minutes. They don’t have time for self figuration. Niall’s process system isn’t the best. 

 

“She sent me this essay of a text message, right? Expects me to have read it all and respond within like two seconds of getting it. Which is not physically possible since I have a life and a job, she seems to think I just sit around staring at my phone. So I haven't answered which lead to such a delightful phone call. And now here we are. I’m the one apparently in the wrong and Gems can never be anything but right. Wrong for doing absolutely nothing but getting ready for the show, which, is my fucking job.” Grunting he grabs for a beer from the bucket snatching the opener to put the top off. 

“I-. Hm. Let me say this as unbiased as I can.” Taking a shirt off the rack Harry slips his arms into it thinking to himself how to word it what he’s feeling. Rolling his shoulders back he adjusts the collar before starting to button up the multi print shirt. “Sometimes there is no wrong or right in a relationship. Arguments happen, fights happen but blatantly now ignoring the text message doesn’t exactly help. She’s used to me being on tour and she gets what that's like- and how communication works. I get that you’re trying to get into your mojo and start the mindset of the show, our job but, you could have just sent a text back saying that you’re unavailable to fully comprehend her message and that when you have more time to fully give your attention to it you will reply. Not replying at all is kinda a dick move, mate. And as someone who was on the other end of that it really fucking sucks.” Running his fingers through his hair, Harry shakes it out looking to Niall after his mouthful. 

 

“I think we’re breaking up.” Is not the response Harry expected to get in return from his lengthy speech. 

 

“Wait what? What happened?” 

 

“I’m not really sure. She kinda just started buggin’ out on me the other day and it hasn’t stopped. It’s been completely out of character for her and this has never happened before. Course we argue and whatnot, but never where I think my relationship is over. I get where you’re coming from by saying hey I’m busy at the moment we'll talk later but I did do that right before last show and she’s still freaking the fuck out. Don’t get it.” Shaking his head brings his beer back to his mouth to drink. “It’s definitely been tense last few days. I’m not sure what’s going on with her. I was looking up flights last night to head back after the show since we’ve got a few days off. I don’t want this to continue and, fuck, if I let our relationship end this way. Not on my fucking watch.”  

 

“That’s, hmm. That doesn’t sound like her at all. We’ve had a fair share of sibling hashing outs but they came in spurts. She never consistently keep fights going. Should I call Mum and ask her if Gem’s mentioned anything?” Reaching into his back pocket Harry pulls out his phone ignoring his text notifications to click on his and Gemma’s last conversation. Reading through he tries to determine if their interactions have been off.

 

“Nah, thanks mate. I appreciate that and all, I feel like this is something I have to do and figure out. I’m just not sure what the outcome will be and that’s a bit terrifying. What if I get answer I don’t want? I love her, H. I honestly love her an insane amount.” Niall’s lips are tightly pressed together and Harry notices how much paler he has become since he entered the room.

“I know you do, Ni. I don’t doubt your feelings towards my sister. Just want both of you to be happy. Clearly something's up with her and try to get back to the norm. If that’s what you both want obviously. If not than well that’s between you two and I’ll remain non-judgmental and supportive either way. For now finish your beer, text Gems saying you love her, and let’s go kill it tonight, yeah?” Harry moves towards him, hooking his arm around the boy to pull him into a hug. 

 

“Yeah. Let’s smash it. Thanks Haz.” Niall grins as Harry presses a kiss against his hair. “I know sometimes it’s odd giving this advice since it’s your sister, but I really appreciate it.” 

 

“I know Ni. You’ll figure this whole thing out. Let’s take the private jet tonight back home. I’ll surprise my hubby.” Reaching for his phone in his pocket he sends a text to their pilot letting her know they’ll need her tonight. 

 

“Alright. Let’s make this the best show ever, yeah?” 

 

“Fuck yeah!” 

 

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

Closing the door as quietly as he can, Harry creeps through the foyer setting his keys in the dish, wincing when they clank loudly against the silence. Listening intensely towards the stairs he slowly takes his boots off, leaving them by their designated spot. He smiles as he slips his jacket off  spotting Nate’s and Louis’ pairs of vans. Climbing the stairs he heads first towards Nate’s room taking in his slumbering son. Harry leans down kissing Nate’s forehead, “I love you.”, he whispers as he pulls back caressing Nate’s cheek with his thumb. 

 

Heading into his own room his already present smile grows ten times bigger as he spots his husbands figure spread out in the middle of their bed. Leaning against the doorframe he gives himself a few moments before stepping in the room, ripping his shirt off to toss at the hamper on his path to climb into bed. Chuckling to himself he slides into his side as best as he can, since Louis taking over both spots. Gently as ever he tucks himself into his husband's side, face pressed against Louis neck. He inhales. One of the best smells he has ever experienced is Louis’ himself. Giving his husband little tiny kisses he smiles from the man stirring next to him. 

 

“Harry?” It’s mumbled out in his signature sleepy laced voice. Harry feels Louis arm wrap itself around his back pulling him closer, his head tilting to rest against Harry’s.

 

“It’s me, love.” The arm Harry draped over his husbands body wraps tighter, as he answers. 

 

“What are-” Louis shifts more rubbing his right eye with his free hand. “What are you doing home?” 

 

“Can’t a man simply come home to see his beautiful husband?” Closing his eyes Harry grins as he listens to the pitter patter of Louis’ heartbeat. 

 

“Your beautiful husband was sleeping peacefully.” 

 

“Oh. I guess I leave and come back later.” Harry’s statement is empty as he presses closer to Louis side. Leg sliding up to capture his husbands left leg. 

 

“Yeah. Come back later my pretty.” His hand comes up to twist into Harry’s hair, stroking a bit as he responds. 

 

“And my little dog too?” 

 

“And your little dog, too.” Louis smiles as he leans down to find Harry’s lips. “Welcome home, my love.” 

 

“Missed you.” It’s whispered in between their lips colliding.

 

“How long will you be with us?” Separating his lips from Harry’s, Louis this time kisses Harry’s forehead. 

 

“Three days.” 

 

“It’s like Christmas came early. I get three full days of you.” Grinning he tugs Harry on top of him, arranging them as best as he can where no one is uncomfortable, happy as they settle chest to chest. 

 

“You do. What are we going to do with all this time on our hands?” Nipping lightly at Louis chest Harry says. 

 

“I can think of a few things our hands will come in  _ handy _ for.” Slowly dragging said hands down his husbands back, Louis stops when he grabs Harry’s bum. 

 

A moan comes from Harry as a response before he actually speaks. “You know what puns do to me. Especially sexual ones.” 

 

“Boy do I.” Locking their lips together Louis takes the lead sliding his right leg to prompt Harry’s up higher. Harry’s quick to start the rocking motion, sliding against his husband as his left hand slides down, fingers tip toeing their way into the top of his pants. 

 

“You just want me for my,  _ ooo _ , body.” He gasps out as Louis hand takes hold of his cock already starting to jack it off building momentum based on the way Harry’s moving against him. 

 

“And the money.” Louis snickers biting a little trail down his neck. Harry grins. It’s so nice that Louis comfortable now enough to make jokes like this. It took him a long time to be okay with the money thing, Harry’s thrilled at the joke he just cracked, even more so at the feeling of Louis fingers sliding down off his cock to much needed territory. 

 

“Go ahead baby, use me. Fucking do it.” It’s panted out from Harry as Louis fingers slip lower once his hand gets down to the base. It’s been almost two full months since they’ve last saw one another. Fifty-Eight days to be exact. Fuck, he missed his husband. 

 

“Yeah? Is that what you want me to do? Use you?” Louis voice hits it's rough  _ ‘I’m turned on octave’ _ as he questions Harry. 

 

_ “Please. Louis I-. I need it.” _

 

“You need it bad don’t you, Sunshine?” Removing his hand from Harry’s pants he reaches over opening the draw on the nightstand grabbing the bottle of lube. 

 

“So bad, Lou. So bad.” Clawing at his husbands pants Harry chokes out. 

 

“I know babe. I’ve always got you, right?” Deciding to help Harry out more Louis gets rid of his own pants before sliding Harry’s off as well. 

 

“Always got me. So good to me, Lou.” 

 

Louis decides this will be much easier if Harry’s the one on his back so he goes to flip them over, shushing Harry’s comments back into his mouth with a kiss. “Baby. H. I want to rock your world, and I will. Just remember we have to be quiet. Okay?” Running both his hands up Harry’s thighs earning a whine from the man as Louis hands approach the area in need. 

 

“I can be quiet. I swear.” His own hands end up back on Louis arse this time feeling the naked skin under his fingertips. With his promise Harry grinds his hips up as he uses the grip on Louis bum to rock down against him. 

 

“Alright buttercup.” Louis chuckles as he seals their lips together again. He lets Harry work himself up, following the motion his husband is creating, keeping the steady pace of their tongues find one another in the heat between them. Deciding that his husband is needy enough he reaches for the bottle popping it open in practiced movement, lips still meshed against Harry’s. Bringing the lube with him, his eyes flicker down to where he's fumbling to pour enough onto his right fingers without making a gigantic mess. Louis halfway succeeds as he nibbles at Harry’s bottom lip before separating to take a look, a really good look, at his husband. “You, my love, are sensational. The morning glow has nothing on you. Did you know?” Louis wraps his left hand around Harry’s cock earning him a sharp intake of breath, the next noise out of Harry is a combination of a whine and a moan when he feels Louis fingers circling his hole. Adding pressure Louis smiles as he captures his husbands lips again knowing the way his pointer finger is entering, his boy is going to be loud. Promises or not, Harry’s never been the best at staying silent. He’ll take the precautions necessary with pleasure of course. 

 

“You're the sun.Treasure is what you are. Baby I missed you exceptionally.” Harry breathes out. Inhaling every noise that comes from his husband he works three more of his finger in stretching and opening his love up. It’s been a way too long since he’s had the chance to be intimate with his boy.  

 

“My light. I’ve got you right where I want you.” Curling his fingers he lets Harry’s moan fill the room this time. Just to hear them echo off the walls in the near silence, the only sound to be heard is from the rocking of the bed. Removing his fingers Louis grabs the lube again squeezing enough into his palm while he runs his eyes up the body of his beloved. The naked man underneath him is already breathing quickly, ab muscles contracting with each rush of breath that is exhaled. He’s a work of art, truly. Long brown strands arranged messily on the pillow, eyes shut tight at the moment, he’s waiting for Louis next move. Harry’s angelic. A slice of heaven Louis still isn’t sure how he landed the man he’s ogling out. Finally wrapping a hand around his own cock Louis lets out a sigh of relief as he coats himself over, shutting his eyes momentarily he’s brought back to it by the knocking of Harry’s knee against his thigh. 

 

“I know baby. Are you ready for me?” 

 

“You know I am!” 

 

“Alright babe. Let’s get you filled, yeah?” Louis takes a deep breath while dropping his hand from his cock to run his hands up from Harry’s shin to us upper thigh, pushing his husbands legs to draw up giving him access. With his knees shuffling closer, he grabs his cock again giving a swift pump before holding right under the head, pressing it against Harry’s hole. Louis settles his hips pushing in a tad, shifting his weight to put it all on his left arm, bring it so he and Harry are face to face. “Love you so much, Haz.” Leaning down to bring their lips back together. 

 

“Love you too, Lou.” Harry’s words leave his mouth simultaneously to Louis pushing in. Slowly not to hurt the love of his life, he inches down keeping their lips locked, catching every hitch of unpleasantness and sealing it away. 

 

“Alright?” It’s shaky as Louis’ tries his best to remain motionless, hips flushed into Harry’s space, the heaviness between them lingers from the passing of breath. 

 

“M’good. You can- _ uh _ !” Harry’s eyes flutter closed moving his own hips adjusting himself to Louis’. “Go ahead.” Tilting his head up opening his eyes back up to find his loves again. Forehead to forehead Louis gives a nod pulling his hips back and thrusting forward. Wrapping his right hand arm Louis forearm, his fingers dig squeezing as his husband picks up the pace knowing he’s comfortable with it. 

 

“Bring it, babe. C’mon. I know you can.” Crooning out Harry says sliding his legs up to wrap them around Louis waist, heels patting his partners bum putting the encouragement behind his words. 

 

Without answering verbally Louis does exactly what his husband is asking, pushing up off the arm stabling him he holds his thrust back, straightening himself upright reaching to move Harry’s legs from around him to press against his chest, knees to nipples. Spreading his own knees out a few inches Louis hold onto Harry’s hips docking the younger lad as he gets into the position he wants. As soon as he gets comfortable, Louis starts up again with the snapping of his hips, driving into his boy with the right forces Harry’s needing. 

 

“Yes!” It’s half whispered half shouted as Harry closes his eyes yet again letting the feeling of his husband cover practically every inch of senses he’s experiencing. 

 

“This what you wanted?” Louis thighs start feeling that satisfying burn from his movements as he repeatedly slams into Harry.

 

“God yes. Missed this, missed you.” Both of his hands wrap around Louis’ wrist, holding on tightly allowing the pleasure to completely overtake him. 

 

“I missed this body.” Sliding his hands up from Harry’s hips tracing up his leg till he rests them both mid calf. “Missed these legs.” Tilting his head down he presses kisses to side of Harry’s calves. 

 

“It’s yours. I’m all yours.” Harry’s hands drop, right hand gripping blanket that had been pushed off to the side, left finding its way to Louis thigh his fingers feeling the way his muscles are engaged. Harry shuts his eyes in time with his mouth opening as his husband moves his legs up and holds them straight, pushing them down as he thrusts. 

 

“Someone’s been hitting the yoga mat.” Grinning as he splits Harry’s legs draping them over his shoulders Louis comments. 

 

“I’ve been restless after the shows. Need something to take the edge off.” It’s moaned out as Harry feels the slight ache in his thighs. God he missed this. 

 

“Something like me. Baby do you need me? Do you need me at night like I need you.” With his hands back down pressing into the mattress to hold himself up, he leans down to capture Harry’s lips. 

 

“Need you always.” 

 

“Always.” Stepping up his pace again, Louis puts all his energy back into fucking his boy. Every snap of his hips earns another sound from Harry. His amazing husband is trying his hardest to remain silent but alas he fails more and more with every drive from Louis. Shifting his weight Louis moves his hand to cover Harry’s mouth, keeping him quiet. The last thing they need is to wake Nate up and have him come looking. Holding onto his own need to release he waits until Harry moans into his palm, cock pulsing out the last bit of his release as Louis watches Harry try and regain control of his breathing. Only lasting a minute longer than Harry, Louis shuts his eyes thrusting into his boy quickly getting himself to his own release. Pushing Harry’s legs off his shoulders they slip down to frame his hips as Louis collapses on top of his husband.  Silently they find each other's lips Harry’s calmer breaths bringing Louis into his waves, soothing the harsh breaths while locking together. 

 

“I love you.” Stopping the movement Harry says. 

 

“I love you, too. Endlessly.” With another quick peck Louis slowly peels his own sweaty body off Harry’s. 

 

“Where are you going?” It comes as a whine with his arms stretched up reaching for his husband. 

 

“We are incredibly sweaty and gross right now. You also are the most amazing husband in the world who took an extremely nice private jet to come home but you smell terrible.” Sticking his own arm out he grips Harry’s to aid him up and off the bed. 

 

“Fine, fine. I guess I’ll bathe. We need to scrap these sheets too. You start the shower and I’ll remove these.” Harry swats at Louis bare ass as he passes by ripping the corner of sheets from under the mattress. 

 

“You got it babe. If you're nice to me I’ll let you wash me.” Turning with a smirk on his face Louis heads into the ensuite. 

 

“I’m always nice to you!” It’s laughed out as he speeds to finish stripping their bed. 

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

Smacking his lips together he slides onto his stomach, right hand slipping under the pillow, eyes fluttering as he welcomes the warmth of the morning on his face. Harry smiles burying his face back into the pillow inhaling the scent of  _ home _ . With the thought of his husband he slowly opens the eye not pressed against the pillow finding the spot next to him vacant. Frowning at this discovery he lets a little whine out of his mouth as he finds the energy to pull himself up and out of the warmth of their bed. The pull of his muscle strains as he reaches down to swipe the boxers that were discarded just hours ago, he smirks while the soreness sits into his bones. Quickly stepping into them he grabs joggers from the draw before making his way down the stairs to find his husband. 

 

Harry hears them before he see’s them. Giggles erupting from the kitchen as Nate’s sitting on the counter helping Louis mix the batter for pancakes. Cursing himself he hustles back to the bedroom grabbing his phone off the dresser, returning as quickly as he left. Luckily for him the sight before him has not altered and the smiles back on his face as he brings the phone up to capture the moment. It doesn’t change through his tapping of the phone screen sending the picture out to his Mum with heart emojis attached. Dropping his phone down to the counter he steps onto the tiled floor, toes curling from the contrast of the cold, he should have put socks on he’s always yelling at Louis for that. 

 

“Papa!” 

 

With his eyes lock to his sons Harry’s next few steps carry him across the entrance of the kitchen  scooping Nate off the counter once he’s close enough. He can feel Nate’s smile as the five year old tucks into his neck, hands wrapped around his neck. 

 

“My boy. I’ve missed you so much, love.” Harry whispers just loud enough for the tiny ears near where he’s pressing a kiss into his childs head. Shutting his eyes he takes in the moment of the weight of Nate in his arms. 

 

“I missed you too! I didn’t know you were coming home!” Kicking his legs in excitement it cause Harry to lean against the counter, Nate might be a tad too big now to be picking up but he can’t help enjoying the antics. 

 

“I surprised you, huh? Don’t worry I surprised Daddy too! Which means I’m the master of surprises.” With a last squeeze of a hug, Harry places Nate back on the counter shifting his direction to his husband. Arms wrapping around Louis waist from behind his chin tucked over his shoulder. “What kind of pancakes are we making?” 

 

“Daddy said I get to be the creation wizard today!” Nate’s kneeling closer to all the ingredients eyes beaming open with when he fully takes in everything his Dad has put into bowls. From fruits to sweets it seems Louis had prepped ready to go for him to make his own wizard pancakes. 

 

“Oooo! The highest honor in the kitchen! What is the wizard going to make? Papa has his eyes on those little peanut butter chips!” Sneaking his hand into the purple bowl he grips a few bringing them up to pop them into his mouth. “Mmmm. Yup, definitely going to put those in my pancakes.” Harry picks up a few more peanut butter chips grinning as Nate opens his mouth dropping a few in for him to enjoy. Nate giggles as he chews hand cupped over his mouth to stop some of the chips from escaping. 

 

“Mmm is right Papa! Pb chips all the way!” Nate happily finishes munching and leans up on his knees pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek. 

 

“Oh how I missed my boy and the his giggles.” Harry smiles as he liters Nate’s face with his own kisses in return. “Hows your arm feeling?” Fingers trailing over the now covered in drawing and sharpied cast, the swirl of color slowly fading. 

 

“It’s okay. I get itchy sometimes and I can’t do sports at school. I don’t mind cause I don’t have to get changed.” Shrugging he picks up some sliced bananas to add to his designated bowl for his pancakes, Nate says. 

 

“Ah yes. Sports, I was right terrible at them. Although badminton I did pretty great at, could've gone pro I reckon.”  Humming to himself he grabs his own bowl, starts adding shaved almonds and banana slices. 

 

“Badminton?! Really Styles.” Is laughed out as he brings the mixing bowl over filled with pancake batter. 

 

“Heey. Don’t poke fun at me for not being skilled in sports. Big meanie you are.” Eyebrows furrowed as he takes the ladle from his husband pouting as he does. 

 

“Oh yes, darling. I am the biggest meanie of all.” Leaning over Louis kisses the skin rippled in the middle of Harry’s forehead. 

 

“I’m glad you know what you are.” Tilting his chin up blinking at the man next to him he hold his pout till he looks over at the smile on Louis face. 

 

“Badminton, tho? Seriously?” Snickering out Louis dumps Nate’s concocted mixture onto the griddle. 

 

With his free hand Harry swats at his husbands bum. “That’s enough of your digs. I’m going to ignore you now. Nate baby, how has school been? You know minus sports. Which badminton totally is.” Harry leans on the counter with his elbows, back turned towards Louis. It earns another chuckle from his man. 

 

But it’s the look on Nate’s face that quickly takes over all of Harry’s focus, jokes aside, he reacts flicking back to Louis who seems to be giving Nate the raised eyebrow and the go ahead nod. “What happened?” Harry in his confusion brings his attention back to Nate. 

 

“Um. Well Papa, I got into some trouble. At school. For being disruptive-” He looks to Louis to see if he had pronounced the word correctly. “and not completing my work.” Nate looks down, his fingers are once again more interesting than seeing what look his Papa is giving him. 

 

“Okay. Thank you for being honest and telling me, I appreciate that.” Harry takes a second to fully think out the best way to hand this. He wants to know everything, yet he doesn’t want to ruin this moment. Wishing to pocket this memory of messy pancakes and goofy conversations. He’ll talk to Louis later about this, it’s very clear that his husband has the situation handled. “I’m sure that you and Daddy have talked about this, and have figured something out. We can have a little family chat later, for now let’s get back to being Wizards of Creation. Alright? I love you, little man.” Caressing Nate’s face with his right hand, thumb to cheek, Harry leans down to press a sweet kiss into his forehead. 

“Okay, Papa.” Nate says as he pushes up into Harry for a snuggle. “I love you, too.” Giving another squeeze Harry takes another second longer in their embrace. He insanely missed his son. 

 

“I think you should help me create my pancakes, what do you say?” Harry questions his five year old. 

 

“You'll let me add nutella?” With his dazzling smile back on his face, Nate says with a ton of excitement.

 

“Yes. My dear, you can add some to Papa’s pancakes.” Letting go he moves to hand Nate the Nutella container and a spoon. “Scoop away.” Giving his permission Harry encourages before he buries his face in Louis  neck. 

 

 

Long after the the pancakes have been flipped and stomachs happy, the kitchen back to being tidy, the three of them settle into the living room. Lazy Sundays are on the list of things Harry’s misses the most when he goes away, no matter how much time passes since he’s been home. Nate’s tucked into the crevice of his arm, giggles in full bloom as he listens to his Dad retell the story of what happened when Stevie from care accidental dumped all of his crayons into the toilet, and continued to try and fish them out while screaming. Ah, the life of three year olds, Harry thinks as he grins to himself taking a sip from his mimosa. He misses the look that Louis gives his son, using his head to gesture at Harry. Harry pretends to not hear the whisper of  _ ‘go on, love’,  _ come from his husbands lip. 

 

“Papa?” Nate takes a moment, another look into his father's eyes before he’s turning into Harry.

 

“Yes my love?” Harry responds calmly vaguely aware things are about to take the serious note. 

 

“I wanted to tell you about what happened at school.” Nate glances down to his fingers, the twisting starting, in his lap. Moving his hands to cover Nate, Harry gently encloses them between his palms. 

 

“Whatever it is, you can tell me. It’s okay.” Soothing the worries that are forming in the space of lines on his son's forehead, he can see when the slight rose tint covers those little cheeks of Nate’s. 

 

“I wasn’t honest with my feelings.” It’s barely above a whisper, but Harry knows it's a start. He can also tell how thoroughly Louis and Nate must have talked about this, given the way Nate’s starting this conversation. Giving a silent nod, Harry rubs Nate’s hands between his in support. “I didn’t complete my course work and I was disruptive in class.” Biting his lip the five year old looks up to his Papa, eyes shining with smidge of fear. 

 

“Have you been doing your work and keeping your manners?” Tone kept to light, Harry questions. 

 

“Yes Papa. Daddy and I have a proper schedule. I made up all the missed work already. I’m this close to being caught up.” Nate’s grin is small, but it's made its way back to his face as he shows a small measurement between his pointer and thumb.

 

“Well, I’m glad to hear that you're back in step. Your education is very important and I hope you learned not to be disruptive in the classroom. Everyone else is just as important as well, you can’t interfere because you wanted to. You can always talk to us no matter what’s going on. Okay?” Smiling back down at his boy, Harry tugs him closer earning a shriek of laughter from his son. 

 

“You got it Papa!” It’s easily back to being lighthearted, Nate feeling at ease as Harry tickles him senselessly. 

 

“Good. Now, c’mon up here and give me a kiss.” Harry grins, watching his five year old scramble up his chest to press his pucker lips against his own. “Love you, little man.”

 

“Love you too, Papa!” It’s said before Nate’s turning to jump on the couch cushions and into Louis lap this time. Oh to be home, Harry thinks. 

 

 

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

 

Another hour passes, another nail finely chewed off. Niall had no idea where his girlfriend was causing his fidgety behavior. Coming home to an empty house through him off a bit but nonetheless between a having a show and the jet lag, he easily fell asleep alone in their bed. But now, now Niall’s been sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen watching the clock on the oven change for the last hour. And before that hour he was pacing while throwing breakfast together to give himself something to do. The second plate he had assembled still sits in its spot, untouched.  

 

Normally, he wouldn’t think much of this. Gemma has her own life when he’s off globe trotting, but given this odd limbo they’ve been he’s getting a bit worried. All her things look to have been remaining around their home, nothing seemed off except for the fact that Gem wasn’t sitting next to him. 

 

The huff that comes from Niall’s mouth seems like it echos in contrast to the silent room. “Do I call her?” Niall asks as he glances at the vacant seat. Pursing his lips in through he sighs and gets up off his stool, grabbing the plate to his left moving to place it into the fridge. He thinks about calling Harry, maybe he’s learned some insight to where his sister might be. Shaking his head in the thought, “I don’t want to ruin his morning.” Niall mumbles out from his lips walking towards the living room with his phone weighing down his jogger pocket. 

 

He just sits there for a few more silent minutes, his gulp seems louder than normal as he wiggles his fingers into his pocket to grab at his phone. He’s carefully thinking what to say if Gem’s answer the phone while he wiggles his fingers into his pocket. Niall hoovers his thumb over her contact number, thumb shaking slightly as he gets closer to the screen. Before he can chicken out he presses down watching the screen bring up her face as it starts to dial, he quickly raises it to his ear, eyes close as he waits for the other line to pick up. 

 

Niall can’t remember a time in their relationship where he was worried about them, even when the fought it was never this, this stale air surrounding them. Opening his eyes once his call goes to her voicemail, Niall lets out another sigh, this time in slight relief as he waits for the beep. “Hey Gems, its me. I um, I’m home. Haz and I flew back last night. Uh, I’m not sure where you are? I didn’t want to be a bother calling last night if you were, uh, busy. Give me a call back or just come home? Please? Okay well, I love you. Bye.”  Niall’s not sure if he’s disappointed or relieved as he presses the red end call button. “I did what I could.” Pushing himself off the couch he heads towards the bathroom, quickly starting the shower.  

 

Niall can feel a sense of relaxation rinse over him as the hot water hits his body, steam filling up the glass shower door completely, as he rolls his neck letting the water start its cascade down his body. Humming to himself he shampoos his hair and quickly washes his body, starting to wonder if Gemma has called him back yet. Hanging the towel back on the hook, Niall walks into their bedroom letting the cool air dry him off. His briefs are halfway up his legs when he can hear someone close the front door. “I’m upstairs!” Niall yells as he rapidly finishes slipping the briefs up his thighs. Reaching into his bottom draw he snags the first pair his fingers grip, unfolding them in the air. Niall has one foot in a leg hole when Harry walks into his bedroom, “Not the Styles I was expecting.” Stepping into the right leg, he shimmies the gray joggers up to settle on his hips. 

 

“What? Were you about to lie down naked on the bed?” Harry responds nodding as Niall's slips a shirt on.

 

“What? No. I just got out of the shower. What are you even doing here? Is everyone okay? Lou? Nate?” Popping his head through the hole he has a slight moment of panic. 

 

“Yes. Everyone’s fine. Everything good here? Where’s Gem? Didn’t see her keys in their spot.” Walking over Harry’s the one to sit down on the bed. 

 

“Dunno.” Niall mumbles out, flopping down on the bed next to his band mate. In return Harry gives him a concerning eyebrow raise, Niall figures he should explain a bit more. “She wasn’t here when I got home last night and she still hasn’t been around. I’ve called and texted a few times but she hasn’t answered me. I have no clue where your sister is.” Sighing Niall rubs at his left eye, exhaustion still deep within his bones.

 

“Oh. That’s a bit odd. Hmm.” Reaching to take his phone out of this pocket he taps till he pulls up his last conversation with his sister. Frowning to himself he notes he hasn’t actually had a full conversation in a few weeks, random texts here and there. Most of his unanswered, actually. “Most of mine are unanswered come to think of it.” Locking his phone, he lets it fall to the bed softly, closing his eyes to match his band mates. 

 

“Very odd. I came back you know? To sit down face to face and have an actual chat. Yet, I’m still in the exact position I was sixteen hours ago.” Groaning Niall moves closer to Harry tucking into his armpit as Harry has it tucked behind his head. “Wait. Why are you here?” 

 

Harry blows out air as he scratches his stomach. “Nate got in trouble at school.”

 

“No way?! For what?” That has Niall opening his eyes again. 

 

“Not the first time apparently. He wasn’t completing his coursework and being disruptive on top of it.” Harry’s hand falls back down to the mattress as he responds. 

 

“That’s not too rubbish. Thought you were going to say he hit a lad. Why the mood over it?” 

 

“Louis didn’t tell me. I just found out this morning. Like, isn’t that something you inform your spouse about? It wasn’t a one time minor moment. It was big enough where he need to catch back up. I get that Nate was doing for attention but why wasn’t I told when it happened? I don’t get it.” Harry takes amount to think about all the emotions he captured and didn’t let Nate see this morning. He’s right pissed if he’s honest. 

 

“What did Lou say when you asked all this?” Niall gestures vaguely into the air. He wants to laugh, thinking about how both of them are mopping together on the bed over family drama. 

 

“I haven’t really had the chance. It came up while we were making pancakes and I didn’t think I should stop my son to argue with my husband. Am I completely in the wrong here? For being upset?” Turning his head to bring Niall into his sight line he questions his mate. 

 

“I don’t think you necessarily in the wrong. I think you’re entitled to your feelings toward the situation but looking at it from Lou’s view maybe he didn’t want to add this to your plate? I don’t know Haz. You should probably go back home and talk to him. Don’t waste this time being fickle with your thoughts when you could be spending time with them. Go on now. Send my love.” Sitting up Niall reaches back to aid Harry in the same motion. 

 

“You’re probably right.” Standing himself up Harry says.

 

“I’m always right.” Is retorted as Niall escorts Harry back down stairs. They’re nearing the bottom few steps when the front door opens, Niall let’s out a breath he didn't know he was even holding when Gem turns towards them smile plastered upon her face. 

 

“Hello my lovely little brother.” They have a quick hug and cheek kiss exchange as Harry passes by, giving Niall probably the same face the blonde was previously giving him. 

 

“Hiya Gems. Bye Gems. Love ya.” Harry waves, closing the door with him as he exits. 

 

“Hi.” Niall gets out as he settles against the wall.

 

“Hey babe.” Dropping her keys into the bowl, Gemma turns around walking closer to him.

 

“Did your phone break?” His voice wavers more than he had liked but he keeps eye contact, it's a win in his book. 

 

“No. Sorry about that. I didn’t know you’d be home, I would have rescheduled my trip. I apologize for not being here last night.” Leaning in she presses a light kiss to his lips, pulling away to kick off her shoes. 

 

“Trip?” Niall asks as he follows her as she walks through the foyer and into the living room. 

 

“Yeah. I had to go to the states for work all week. S’why our chats were so oddly timed I was running on New York’s watch.” Tucking her feet under her bum she sits back into the sofa, the relief of home taking over her features. 

 

“You were in New York? All week? How-” Stopping himself from adding more questions, Niall takes a second to let his emotions calm back down trying to not turn this into an integration. 

 

“It was more last minute if anything. One of our sister company was in need of some TLC, so Robert sent me to go and do an evaluation to see what the next step of aid should be. I’ll most likely be stationed there for a bit.” Gemma explains rolling her neck on the cushion to face him. 

 

“You’re going to be living in New York? For how long?” It’s as if every new piece of information distances them more and more. Niall understands being in different places for work, at least Gem has a schedule of where he’ll be. 

 

“It seems so. I think Robert is testing me a bit. Giving me a chance to manage this project of a reboot per say, and see how I perform with more responsibilities. I haven’t received complete dates yet, going based on chats most likely four or five months.” Moving herself closer to him, she settles against his chest, head titled to rest on his shoulders. 

 

“That’s wow. Sounds like a great opportunity.” Niall frowns, unsure of what to say. Having his girlfriend carry on as if nothing has been wrong lately is unsettling. Wrapping his arms around her he sighs feeling slightly better now that their somewhat talking. 

 

“I reckon this could be huge for me. I know we’ve never talked about relocation, but I can’t pass this up Ni. This is tremendous.” Twisting a bit she looks up to him, face full of confidence and brows arched ready to take on a rebuttal. 

 

“Gems, I didn’t even know you were in New York. I didn’t know where you were at all. I haven’t had the slightest clue what’s been going on in your life. We have a bigger issue than relocation. Which yes, you should absolutely take this and run hell because you’re incredible at what you do and deserve this. But before we throw out the term we, I think  _ we _ need to get back to being a we. There hasn’t been much communication going on. Not more than yelling at one another. That’s not the relationship I want for us.” Twisting her hands in his Niall says, leaning his head on hers. 

 

“I don’t want that either. I never have a clue why we’re even fighting. I know we’re still growing and maybe I’m slightly terrified that you’ll think what I’m aiming to do for my career is too much. What if while we’re growing we outgrow one another. Your young Niall with an abundance of the world at your fingertips for you to see and new people to meet with your job. I’m still working towards finding that dream job of mine that you’ve already found. What happens if that pulls us apart?” Gemma admits to him. Her question is asked with a squeeze to his hands. 

 

“It would be dick of me if going after the job you want was a deal breaker. Ironic if you say traveling around was as well. I can meet millions of new people and still want to be with you over them. I’m not missing out on anything. My age means absolutely nothing in regards to growth. I want to grow more with you. What you and I have is legendary to me. What’s pulling us apart is actually not communicating. I’m not here as your partner to hold you back from job opportunities that arise. I want to know about them. I want to support them. I want to lift you up so you achieve everything you want to do professional. You just need to meet me halfway again. I can’t support and encourage what I don’t know. Don’t leave me in the dark Gems. I’m not going anywhere.” He’s met with her lips on his. A kiss to seal together everything they’ve been lacking the last few weeks. A kiss that seems more of an apology for the communication malfunction. A kiss for the future they still invision together. “So, tell me about New York?” 

 

Niall feels more content than he as in a while, his girl in his arms and a smile on both their faces as Gemma breaks down into days and hour increments of the past week in New York. Pressing his lips to her hand he lightly kisses it, grinning to himself as she describes what chaos she found the place in. 

 

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

 

Even though it hasn’t been that long since he’s been away, there’s nothing like coming home and being able to cook in your own kitchen. He’s been craving a good fish and chips, luckily for him and his stomach they have some cod in the freezer. Harry’s let the fish defrost while he uses the mandolin to wedge the chips. It’s as he’s finishing up with the salt and pepper that the oven beeps signaling the completion of the preheat. Popping the tray of chips into the oven opens the fish from their bags and hums to himself as he batters them, before dropping them into the awaiting hot pan on top of the stove. Hearing the patio door open Harry turns to watch as Nate and Louis walk through the door laughing in harmony with arms full of fresh vegetables from the garden. Harry was impressed upon arrival home to see the garden still intact and tons of fresh veggies and herbs growing gracefully. 

 

“Papa this is the biggest cucumber in all of England! Daddy even said so!” Nate beams running over to show his Papa what he collected. 

 

“That is the biggest cucumber I have ever laid eyes on. I think it’s all the love you’ve been showering the garden with. It will taste so scrumptious in our salad tonight!” Responding Harry leans down to kiss Nate’s head and accept the vegetable he’s holding. 

 

“We'll have to each all this healthy food before we have Papa’s famous fish n’ chips.” His husband follows up as he empties the vegetables from his own arms onto the counter next to the sink. 

 

“Balance.” Nate says as he nods his head at his Dad’s words. 

 

“Correct my boy. Balance fresh with not so healthy, that way we can enjoy it all.” Smiling down at his mini-me, Louis beams before shifting his attention to his husband. Harry has just flicked on the water when Louis encases him, arms wrap around. “My love, I’ll wash the veg.” Gently Louis leaves a trail of kisses up his husbands neck leading to his ear. “Watching you cook always gets me riled up. I’d lose it if you were to start washing this  _ gigantic _ cucumber.” He whispers adding a playful nibble. Closing his eyes at the sensation, he smirks as he turns his head enough for his husband to see his brow raised knowing their son is on the other side of the island. 

 

“You better hush with the cucumber descriptions, you know what that does to me.” Spinning in Louis’ arms, Harry leans forward kissing his husband. They keep it sweet enough knowing little eyes are nearby, it abruptly stopped as Harry managed to grab the discussion veg and smack his husbands ass. 

 

“Oi!”

 

“Opps. Looks as if little ol’ me managed to get my  _ enormous _ cucumber dirty. I wonder if I could find a nice, sexy man to help me take care of my needs.” Dragging the green vegetable from the middle of Louis’ bum up his ribs to this face, Harry taps it lightly on his husbands lips. 

 

“Oh I’ll show you needs. Jesus Styles. I’m pushing a semi right now please don’t make me pop one in front of our son. I do have some dignity you know.” Wiggling his hips in a slight adjustment Louis bites out, quiet enough for only the two of them to hear as he slides his hands to cup Harry’s bum. 

 

“That’s Tomlinson-Styles to you. You better, it was in our vows sweet-cheeks. I’ll take apart your dignity later. ” With one last swat to his husbands scrumptious ass, Harry backs away and goes back to tending his fish as if nothing happened. 

 

“I’ve missed you, H.” Louis softly admits leaving in his wake a kiss to the space between Harry’s shoulder blades. Turning to the sink he quickly starts washing all the things Nate and himself had brought in. From fresh spinach to tomatoes, he chops them before mixing them all together into the salad bowl. “Nate baby, would you like to help cut the cucumber you picked?” Opening the draw next to his hip he grabs the small knife set that they had purchased for Nate to help them cook with. The blades protected from harming Nate in anyway but it gives him the sense he’s on the same page as his parents, being able to contribute to the meal prep. 

 

“Yes please, Pa!” Bouncing over excitingly Nate sets up his step stool as Louis cuts the cucumber in half horizontally, placing half onto a cutting board for Nate to use. 

 

“Remember to guide with your pointer finger on top of the blade and keep a good grip on the cucumber. Take your time with it.” Louis reminds Nate as he demonstrates the action and nods to Nate to give it a go. He’s helped cut vegetables before but Louis will never stop being nervous about Nate’s safety. Bless Nate, for just nodding and repeating Louis action back to him, knowing its easing his father's worry. Giving his son a grin the two of them work next to one another cutting at the same speed since Louis slowed his normal chopping speed to match Nates. Harry smiles at the two as he oils up the cast iron on the stove top fish all lined up ready to be fried. This is why the kitchen is Harry’s favorite place, looking over to see his boys both with their tongues poking out the side of their mouths in concentration, and just feeling as if their in this bubble of just the three of them. 

 

 

 

 

XXX

 

 

It’s after the three of them return from getting frozen yogurt and Nate has been more independent with his bath time now wanting to do it without them, that Harry decides the bring up his issue with the whole Nate-school thing that's been buried in the pit of his stomach all day. As he lining all his thoughts up he unfastens his watch, placing it on his dresser with the rest of his growing collection. 

 

“Hey Lou?” Harry says looking for his husband whose standing by their hamper shirt alright stripped off. 

 

“What do you need my love? Do you need my hands to help you get those pesky clothes off?” With a hint in his eyes Louis smirks as he crosses the room. It's as he goes to rest his hands on his husbands waist that Harry takes a step back, lip tucked between his teeth. “What's wrong?” It comes out in a panic as he Louis quickly looks over his husbands face. 

 

“Why didn't you tell me Nate got in trouble at school?” Crossing his arms against his chest Harry says. 

 

Louis own face eases a bit but still wrinkles his brows at Harry's question. “I didn't want to worry you. I was handling it.” 

 

Apparently that, as Louis finds out, is the wrong thing to say in the moment. It causes his husband to increase the space between them, his face now morphed into a combination of hurt and anger. “You were handling it? I think I deserve to know what's going on in my

sons life. Especially when it has to do with something as serious as his school work. What else haven’t you told me about? ” 

 

“Woah, Haz. You know I tell you everything.” Louis’ own defensive system kicks in at the jab. 

 

“Clearly not. I had no idea about this!” Is rebutted back as Harry places his hands on his own hips, mouth pursed as his face etches over his feelings. 

 

“This is the only thing I didn’t tell you about for good reasons too. You were on tour. What were you supposed to do? Fly home every time to attempt to figure out why he was misbehaving? That’s not plausible with your job.” Louis feels himself getting peeved. He did what needed to be done and get Nate back on track, he doesn’t understand why this is a big deal. 

 

“It’s happened more than once?” It comes out as more of an outrageous squawk than a question. If Harry wasn't pissed off before, oh he is now. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Harry takes a moment, hands come up to rub at his eyes as he blows a bit of air out of his mouth. “This was a reoccurring thing and you didn’t think to tell me about it? Would you have even brought it up if Nate didn’t say anything?”  

 

“I didn’t want you to add more to your plate. I would have told you once it was all resolved. You would have dropped everything to come home and try to fix it.”  His mindset is still the same as when he first got the call from the Headmaster. Louis didn’t plan on bringing Harry into this unless it progressed. He’s standing by his decision. 

 

“That would have been for me to decided not you. If I felt it was fit for me to be home with my son because he needed me that's my call. You didn’t even discuss it with me. We’re partners. Just because I’m away doesn’t change that. When have I ever not wanted to be involved?” Harry knows his voice has significantly raised in volume, he knows Nate could be done in the bath at anytime and possible wander to their room. 

 

“I’m not doubting your involvement regarding anything to do with Nate, first off. Yes we’re partners, in every sense of the word and you’re correct that doesn’t change. But you also are away because of work. You have a job to do, a job that requires you to be gone from this house in chunks of time. Somethings are easier for me to handle without you. I don’t say that to be mean or exclude you, but I’m saying it to try and get you to understand why I didn’t bring it up. Yes it was pretty fucking serious and I did want to have you to talk it through and go over what the best action plan was. That’s not something you bring up over a videochat when the connections shitty and you’re hours away. I know you, H. You would have flown home. I made the decision for both of us since the situation wasn’t fixed after the first call I received. When I had to go down to the school the second and third time I knew I had made the right choice. You wouldn’t have been able to be there for what he needed at the time.” Bringing his temper down a notch he calmly attempts to show Harry his reasoning. It’s a frustrating conversation and not at all how this night was supposed to go. He honestly just wanted a nice night in bed with his husband. 

 

“Logically I understand. But emotionally I just can’t help but feel angry and hurt about this. Not telling me regardless of a sound reasoning doesn’t change the fact that it makes me feel as if you don’t trust me enough to be involved in the serious things in Nate’s life. Maybe I would have tried to come home and help if I could. Maybe I wouldn’t have. I don’t appreciate my decision being made for me. We’ll be having a child together, one that we won’t know where they’re arriving until weeks before. I could be away and not able to reschedule a show or whatever is going on. I need to know that you’ll keep me updated and involved in our child’s life.” The pain behind his own words is half hurt from the current situation and half his emotions about not being around for when they adopted a second child. Walking towards the ottoman in front of their bed, he sits down, hands instantly going to up to rest his face in his palms. 

 

“You know I trust you with everything. This wasn’t about not trusting, or not wanting your input. I’m sorry if  I offended you in that way, and also for not considering your feelings more in this. But fuck Harry, if you think for one second that I’m not going to update you constantly when the baby comes than you might need to take a step back and let yourself process this incident before saying things like that to me. Cause that’s a shitty thing to say and you know it.” Crossing his own arms Louis stands in defense, hip popped and jaw clenched. 

 

“I think our emotions are both heightened right now. Mine might be getting the best of me. I'm sorry for saying that to you. I don't want to be left out of things because that seems easier. I want the messy, I want the in trouble, I want it all, Louis. The good and the bad. It doesn't have to always be rainbow and sunshine when I'm away. That's not practical and it's not realistic. Shits going to happen while I'm away. I want full involvement. That has been something I've had with you and Nate since the beginning of us and I do not want that changing because it gets hard. I'm all in. For everything. Please call me when things like this happened. We'll figure it out together. You're not alone in this, I know it may seem it given I'm hardly at home with you. But I promise my love, I am also here for you to talk to and talk through. I can't imagine how it must have  felt for you getting those calls. I should know though. And I should know that you're okay, too.” Shifting his body Harry leans back against the mattress, eyes flicking over his husbands face watching the emotion fade away and change as his jaw unclenches. 

 

“I'm sorry too. It was easier not to tell you and that can't be my mindset always. Especially not when the baby comes. We have to keep communication going the good and the bad.” His words are out of his mouth as he crosses over placing himself on Harry's lap, legs straddled over as he grins, their eyes finding on another. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, baby.” With a matching smile Harry beams out bringing their lips together. “You know. I think you mentioned helping me take off these pesky clothes.” Harry places his hands on Louis waist, fingers creeping into the band of his joggers. 

 

“ I did offer didn't I? Hmm. That would rather mean of me if I just left you as is, wouldn't it?” Each sentence out of his mouth is met with his hips grinding down onto Harry's lap. 

 

“I'd have to write a song about how much of a tease my husband is. Oh wait, I already have. Menis you are.” With both hands now attached to Louis bum, Harry precedes to stand as he scoops his hus and with him. As he moves to make his way to the side of his bed their lips find another once again but with a lot more heat this time. Slowly lowering his husbands back to the mattress Harry keeps their kiss intact, bodies pressed against one another as he adjusts them comfortably. Louis legs come up to wrap around his husbands waist, grinding up into Harry's already hard cock. 

 

“God I want you. So badly.” Locking his ankles together Louis says as he continues with Harry's motion. 

 

“I know, sweetcheeks. I don't think we'll have time to do everything to each other that we want to. I told Nate he could come have a cuddle after his shower. We're going to have to stop and be adults now.” Stilling both their movements, Harry let's out a deep breath as the both try to regain control. 

 

“But I don't want to.” It comes out as a whine as Louis presses kisses into his husbands neck. 

 

“We'll just have to make up for lost time later when our son is fast asleep and can not enter the room.” Connecting their lips together once more, Harry pushes himself up off his husband. Louis legs fall to the side from the move. “C'mon love. Up we go.” Climbing off the bed Harry leaves his hand out for Louis to take and help him up.

 

“I hate it when you act all responsible. Makes me look bad and flustered all at the same time.” Adjusting himself in his joggers Louis leans in to press his lips against Harry’s. “I can still kiss you right? Is that tame enough?” He adds a playful nibble to the bottom lip.

 

“Slow dance with me.” Mumbled against Louis lips Harry quietly says, keeping it between them like a hidden secret. He’s met with a laugh, one that instant puts a smile on his face, 

 

“What?” Tilting his head to the side Louis grins back.

 

“You heard me. May I have this dance?” Bringing his hands down to rest at the small of his husbands back.

 

“You’re ridiculous. You know that right?” He gives into Harry’s antics, a smile never fading as he brings his hands up around Harry’s neck. 

 

“Shush.” Swaying in places he keeps his eyes focused on Louis. The sparkle in his eyes is so prominent at the moment Harry can’t help but think about jumping into them and losing himself forever. He thinks he’s be plenty happy.

 

“There’s no music, love.”

 

“Just listen to our heartbeats.” 

 

“You sap. I love you so fucking much.” Resting his head down on Harry's chest he says. 

 

“I love you more than anything else.” Harry whispers into his love's ear as the two make small circles in the soundless room. 

 

Louis has most definitely lost track of the time as the loose themselves in one another, he even has his eyes shut, leaving Harry to lead them around to dance. 

 

It's Nate screaming at the top of his lungs for help that breaks the trans and has the two parents jolting apart. 

 

“We're coming Nate!” Louis yells as hes the first one out of the room running down the hall, Harry's right on his tail as they both fling themselves into the hall bathroom where Nate is. 

 

“What happened? Are you alright?” Harry already  has a foot in the tub when the words fly out of his mouth, eyes scanning for anything that could be causing the five year old pain. Louis takes the floor knees cracking has he hits the bath mat hands go up to his son's shoulders eyes trying to meet Nate’s. 

 

“Nate honey. Tell Papa and I what's wrong?” Stripping the panic from his tone Louis says. 

 

“It won't go away!” It's cried out as his hands find his lap, knees crossed into each other. His cheeks are red and Louis can see the embarrassment in his eyes from the quick glance he was able to get before Nate cased his eyes down. 

 

“What-”

 

“It’s happened before but usually it goes away Dad! It hurts. I don’t know what to do.” It’s pleading. Heartbreaking really, Louis still isn’t sure what is even wrong-

 

“Oh dove.” Harry’s voice breaks the questions that are going on in Louis mind. Watching as his husband climbs the rest of the way into the tub, taking no time to settle into the water that's gathered as he sits. “Hey. It’s okay.” Harry says, hands coming to gently rest on Nate’s face to bring his eyes up. He uses his thumb to wipe away a stray tear before send a glance Louis way. Once he’s received Louis attention he glances his eyes back and forth quickly down to where Nate’s hands are raising an eyebrow. 

 

Louis eyebrows scrunch in confusion trying to put what Harry’s getting at together, he’s lost until Harry chuckles under his breath, his own eyebrows raised in a comical way. “Nate, it’s perfectly normal.” 

 

“It’s normal that it hurts? I never does, Pa.” Harry watches Nate relax slightly, his shoulders uncurl themselves as he uncrosses his legs.  

 

Ah, Louis finally catches on. His boy is growing up. “Did you touch it and it hurts? Or it’s just been hurting since it, erm, stood up?” Louis meets Harry’s eyes first with a more calm exterior and a hint of a smile. Scooting closer to the tub he leans on his arm making this as comfortable for Nate as if possibly could be. 

 

“It didn’t hurt at first.” Nate’s head drops back down after his admission. “I can usually make it go away by just touching it. Is that okay? Am I allowed to do that?” 

 

“Yes sweetheart. Let’s um. Let’s get out of the bath and go put some jammies on so we can have a chat okay? You’re not in any trouble. This is perfectly normal and okay.” Louis responds pushing himself up off the edge to stand reach for a few towels. He passes them along to Nate and Harry. 

 

“When you get changed why don’t you come and cuddle on our bed and we’ll talk about it? If that’s what you want.” Harry tacks on as he starts to strip off his jeans. 

 

“Okay. I have some questions.” Nate wraps the towel around his body as he leaves the room. Louis watches his son walk out, the second it's in the clear he turns to his husband and laughs. 

 

“Oh my. He’s got questions, Haz. Questions!” Smacking a hand over his own mouth to muffle the sound not wanting Nate to overhear his chuckle, Louis gleams. 

 

“This is going to be an interesting chat.” He’s down to just his boxers when he makes the comment. 

 

“And here I thought we might be having some sexy time later. We’ll have to postpone maybe I’ll get the chance to tap this in the morning.” Louis takes a step closer to his husband and smacks his right bum cheek. 

 

“Shush. Let’s go talk to our son about erections.” Harry swats Louis hand away only to link their fingers together.

 

“You know I was expecting this. He’s about the age where children start noticing their bodies and its new functions. Nate also used to play with his penis whenever he was getting a new nappy or bath time. I would have to hand him a wipe to distract himself from touching too much.” Louis says as he leads the two of them into their bedroom. 

 

“I didn’t even know that was a thing. I mean I obviously remember experiencing my first erection at like twelve. Maybe. Can’t actually recall.” Shrugging he releases Louis hand to slide his boxers off discarding them into the hamper. 

 

“Oh yeah. Specially boys, very early on they notice and peak interested in the sensations. Around two, it’s also when they start picking up the difference in sexes. This is all right on schedule but it will be odd to hear this stuff come from my own child.” Passing Harry new boxers Louis says crossing over to climb onto their bed. 

 

“Yeah I didn’t expect to make eye contact with it while trying to figure out what was going on.” Removing his shirt Harry adds it with his old boxers and makes a run for the bed. 

 

“Ugh!” Louis groans out as he takes in his husband starfished in the middle of the bed, his left leg landing on top of Louis’ body. “You giant.”

 

“You love it.” Rolling onto his side Harry grins as he tucks himself into his husband. 

 

“I do. I love you as well.” Leaning down Louis leaves a kiss on Harry's head. 

 

“You ready for this?” Draping his arm over Louis body Harry questions. 

 

“Surprisingly so. I think if we have a second round of this conversation when he’s older it will be a bit more awkward given the reason behind it all but for now he’s most definitely more embarrassed about this whole thing.” Gently tracing circles into Harry’s arm, Louis closes his eyes and enjoys the calm atmosphere for a bit. 

 

“How do we want to approach this? Should we just let him steer the conversation? Obviously you have a lot more knowledge on the subject regarding this but I’d like to hopeful be able to add things in.” 

 

“First things first Harold, you are always allowed and encouraged to lead discussion and aid in the conversation when it comes to anything related to our children. I hope you don’t feel as if you have to stay quiet because of me. You are his father too. You can add as much as you want into this. I know it was unfair of me about the whole school thing, but I truly do mean it when I saw we are equals with Nate and we will be equals with the new baby.” Bringing his hand up he tilts Harry’s head up by his chin, just enough for them to be face to face. “We should let him steer it and give him a push in spots he might need it. And make sure he knows no matter what he’s feeling or has to say that he feels loved and valued. You do this everyday with him, he might need that more now though.”

 

“I like our game plan. Good talk, boo.” With a giggle Harry presses up to seal their lips together. They break apart when they head a small knock on the door, Louis quickly sits up as he responds with a  _ come in.  _ They both watch as Nate opens the door and tiptoes his way to their bed, stepping up on the ottoman to help him make his way to the center of the bed where his Dad’s are. 

 

“If you do not feel comfortable with this we can talk about it tomorrow.” Harry gently says helping his son get cozy between the Louis and himself. 

 

“I’m okay. I just have some questions.” Resting his head on a pillow he glance to each one of his parents giving them a half smile. 

 

“You can ask us whatever you're curious about.” Adjusting himself to lean on his side with his hand under his chin in support, Louis says. 

 

“You said it was normal?” It’s not as quiet as Louis expected, he gives Nate credit for that. This can’t be an easy thing to bring up to your parents. Nate’s met with nods from both Harry and Louis. 

 

“Very normal. It happens to us as well.” Harry responds watching Nate’s face for any kind of discomfort. It’s Nate who nods this time. Louis would find it cute while he watches Nate try to come up with what to say next, but he knows part of Nate is scared. 

 

Wanted to take some pressure off Nate Louis asks the next question. “You said that it was hurting while you were touching it?” 

 

“It usually doesn’t hurt. I’ve been touching it the last few times cause it made me feel tingly and it would go away. It’s happening more and more. It happened this morning and then again in the shower. It’s never been that many in the same day. Is that why its hurting?” Nate’s a lot less embarrassed talking about it right now compared to in the shower. Louis will have to give Harry kudos for suggesting meeting up again on the bed, giving Nate time to process and think about how he feels now the three of them in a less vulnerable setting. 

 

“Yea. That can be why it was hurting this time. Do you want me to explain what your body has been doing? Everything you just told us is normal and we thank you for sharing with us about what’s been going on.” Louis asks as he brushes Nate’s hair back with his free hand. Five going on fifteen it seems nowadays, he still can’t believe he’s about to have this talk. 

 

“Yes please. And I can still ask questions?” Nate meets Louis eyes with more confidence than at the beginning of this. 

 

“Always. You can always ask questions.” Chiming in Harry says resting his hand on Nate’s arm. 

 

“Okay. I’m ready. Why does my pee-pee stand up and get all hard?” Nate doesn’t even look away from Louis when he asks the question. Louis actually feels as if he’s getting this parenting safe environment thing right. 

 

“It’s called an erection. It’s when your penis fills up with blood, which sounds weird I know, it’s not a scary thing I promise. Anyone with a penis gets these. Sometimes it’s on purpose, sometimes it occurs on it’s own cause that’s what our bodies do. It get’s hard and when you touch it, it can feel really good.” Not wanting to overload his son Louis pauses glancing over to Harry, he received a nod and a smile from his wonderful husband, and looks down to Nate.

 

“Erection.” Nate nods his head a few times.”Papa you said you get them too?” Directing his question to Harry this time. 

 

“I do yes.” Joining the head nodding party Harry responds. 

 

“Do you touch it to make it go away?” Nate’s innocence is so pure and Harry can’t help but want to bottle it up forever. 

 

“Yes, usually. You might get one while you’re not in a private setting and that's when we leave it alone until it goes away. Dad and I can help you with a trick or two on how to hide it until you can get somewhere private if that’s not the case.” Figuring this is something they need to cover Harry starts that part of the conversations. Wanting to keep it honest and let Nate know it’s not shameful just not something to do while at school. 

 

“Have you had to hide it?” The question is directed at Harry, Nate’s eyes all big and wide.

 

“A few times. It’s our bodies doing what they naturally do, nothing to be ashamed about. I have had to tuck it away while in public.” Answering honestly Harry says. 

 

“Okay.” Another nod comes from Nate. “And it hurt because I touched it twice?” 

 

“That could be why, yes.” Louis is the one to answer this time. 

 

“Okay.” Nate says once again. “Why do we get erections?” 

 

Louis and Harry share a look over Nate’s head. Harry’s the one to nod his head this time for Louis to start this conversation. 

 

“When you go through what’s called puberty, which will happen in a few years, your body will be able to produce semen. Semen is stored in your testicles. When you touch yourself it comes out and your erection goes away.” Carefully Louis explains wanting Nate to have all the information he needs but not too much that he says more than he needs to. He feels Harry’s hand come to rest on his shoulder in support. 

 

“Oh. Why am I going to have semen? What’s it for?” Harry almost wants to laugh at Nate’s determination to solve the erection problem. Well then. Looks like they are going there tonight. 

 

“You know how Dad and I are trying to adopt a baby?” Harry starts off Louis raising his eyes trying to see where Harry is going with this. 

 

“Yeah cause Daddies can’t have babies. They need a mummy. Right?” Nate turns to look at Louis repeating the information they had told him when they first brought up adoption to Nate.

 

“Mummies or anyone that has a vagina can have a baby. Daddy and I have penises like you do so we add our semen to eggs which is what females have. That’s how you make a baby. That’s why you have semen. Since Daddy and I both have semen we can’t make a baby together. Our bodies were designed to reproduce but that’s completely your call once you get older. You don’t have to do anything with your body that you don’t want to because you think you should.” Hoping it wasn’t too wordy Harry finds Louis eyes for reassurance. 

 

It takes Nate a bit longer to say anything, Harry and Louis watching on as they can see the gears working full speed in Nate’s head. “You can’t have a baby together because of your penises?” 

 

“That’s correct.” Louis answers his son. 

 

“Mummies and Daddies can have a baby like Uncle Stan and El?” Nate questions out again and Louis can not believe he didn’t think of using them as an example prior. 

 

“Exactly like Uncle Stan and El.” The praise is in his voice as Louis responds, feeling happy the Nate is putting things together on his own. 

 

“Did they bring their sperm and eggs to a store to get a baby? Is it the same store we’re getting the baby from?” Harry can’t help but laugh at that, looking to his husband he sees that Louis cracked on that one as well. 

 

“No sweetheart. There is no baby store. Papa and I will bring home a baby that doesn’t have a home like you do. They need a nice family to love and take care of them. They have places for this kind of service but it’s not a store. It’s almost a home until they can find a really good home like ours.” Louis explains the best he can to Nate. 

 

“Okay. That makes sense.” His eyebrows are scrunched as he nods to himself. Behind his head harry is mouthing  _ that makes sense _ at his husband beaming when Louis does it back. This kid. 

 

“Alright. Do you have anymore questions for us? You know you can always ask us anything at anytime.” Adding in Harry says. 

 

“Yes.” Nate turns completely now sitting cross legged looking at both of them. “How did El and Uncle Stan get their sperms and eggs together?” 

 

Louis and Harry should both win an award for keeping their poker faces on while Nate intently stares at both of them, almost as if he’s mad he’s not in on the reasoning. Louis clears his throat before saying the words he thought he wouldn't have to say till Nate was at least thirteen. “They had sex. Sex is when people use their private parts together. Sometimes it’s to make a baby, and other times just because it feels good and they want to make each other happy. Both are okay.” 

 

“Do you and Papa have sex?” Louis almost misses Nate’s curious head tilt by Harry coughing next to him. 

 

“We do yes. Papa and I love each other very much and one way we express that love is through sex. Sex is perfectly normal and healthy to want to do once you're much older. When that time comes we'll have a very in depth conversation about what you're feeling, what consent is, and making sure you are safe when doing it. Hows that sound?” Louis waits for Nate’s responds he didn’t think this was how Nate was ever going to find out about his sex life but hey, he’d rather be completely honest with his son. 

 

“I think I understand. I’ll come back to you if I have more questions. Thanks Dad.” Nate kneels up wrapping himself around Louis, it's half tackle half hug.

 

“You are very welcome. Happy that we were able to answer your questions. Now it is past your bedtime so give me a kiss and let’s get you to bed.” Louis presses kisses all over Nate’s face in retaliation from the hug. 

 

“Alright, alright. I love you, Daddy.” Nate gives him one last squeezing hug before he lets go and goes straight for Harry. “Thank you. I love you, Papa.” 

 

“Welcome baby.” He let’s Nate stay in his arms for a moment or two. He can’t believe it’s been almost three years since this boy came into his life and now he’s sending him off to sleep. Erection conversation already pushed aside, Harry can not believe his life. “I love you, Nathan. Always.” Pulling back Harry gives his son's cheek a kiss. “Goodnight dove.” 

 

“Dad can you come tuck me in?” Nate questions as he climbs down off his parents bed. 

 

“Uh yeah. I can do that. C’mon.” Louis’ taken back by the question but his body moves without his consent. Nate hasn’t asked to be tucked in for months now. Louis doesn’t question it out loud as he follows Nate into his room but it feels odd after talking about erections and sex not too long ago. “Everything alright?” Louis can’t help but ask as he watches Nate settle into the bed, Louis helps him pull the covers up to his chin. 

 

He’s back to nodding this time silently. Louis can see his little fingers fidgeting with the edge of the blanket.  “Did you love my mum like you love Papa? Is that why you had me?” 

 

“I didn’t, no. Your mum and I were friends, and we decided one night to have sex together. Nine months later I held you in my arms for the very first time. It was the best day of my life.” Louis admits from his kneeling position in front of Nate’s bed. Their face to face and Louis loves what he sees in Nate’s eyes right now. Love. 

 

“The best day of my life was when you gave me Papa. I think that’s going to change when I get to hold the baby for the first time. Do you think it will?” Nate blinks at him eyes as wide and bright as the moon shining through the almost closed curtains. 

 

“I think it will.” Louis lets the tears cascade down his cheek slowly. “The new baby is going to be so lucky to have you as their big brother.” 

 

“I think I’m the lucky one, Dad.” Nate yawns out the confession but it still stays with Louis as he watches his son slowly lose the ability to keep his eyes open. 

 

“I love you, Nathan.” Louis lets himself just sit and stare at the amazing child before him.

 

“Love you too.” It’s mumbled out and goes straight to Louis heart. He can’t wait to add a new member to this already incredible family. 

 

When he climbs back into bed that night, he makes sure to really kiss Harry. And if it leads to the most sensual and intimate sex they’ve ever had, Louis will steal his son's line and admit into the panting breath of his husband that he is the true luckiest one of them all. 


End file.
